Promise
by asianangelgirl
Summary: A promise made long ago... forgotten until now. A series of events bring these two unlikey people closer to one another and closer to remembering the forgotten promise. Will these two ever discover the truth? Love is blooming even so... SasuxSaku
1. Sakura Blossoms

**Author's Note: **This is my first fanfiction so it isn't that great. I have had this idea in my head for a while, and I finally decided to write it. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Also for your information, I don't know Sakura's parents' names so I'll just make them up. Please Read & Review!

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN NARUTO... (unfortunately)

* * *

**Promise**

**By: asianangelgirl**

**Chapter 1: Sakura Blossoms**

* * *

"_Do you promise?" _

"_Of course I promise Sakura-chan. I have never gone back on my word and I won't start now." _

"_Hmm… I guess so, but just to make sure, let's pinky swear." Sakura Haruno held out her pinky waiting for the boy to agree._

"_Uh…. I don't know Sakura-chan. That's kind of girly." _

"_Come on! Please?? This will help me believe that you aren't lying to me and it ISN'T girly." Sakura put her hands to her hips and pouted. _

"_Alright, I'll do it Sakura-chan." The boy held out his pinky, and interlocked it with Sakura while blushing._

_"Thank You"_

* * *

"SAKURA!!! YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE WENCH! WAKE UP!" Naomi Hakurei has just awoken and as usual is in a fowl mood. Everyone knows her as Miss Konoha, for she won the pageant 3 years straight, but Sakura knows her as her foster mother. 

"PINKY! GET DOWN HERE AND MAKE ME MY BREAKFAST ALREADY!" Obviously, this was Fuji Hakurei, husband of "Miss Konoha", principal of Konoha High, and Sakura's foster father

Sakura glanced at her clock and cursed under her breath. _Shit! I was supposed to wake up 10 minutes ago. Now I have to deal with the "treacherous twosome". That is a great way to start my 2__nd__ year of high school. I'd better change fast or else…_

Sakura was adopted by this "generous" couple after her parents had passed away 10 years ago. She didn't want to be adopted by them so she would play pranks on them. No matter what she did, Sakura couldn't get the couple to **NOT** adopt her. In the end, she gave up, but vowed to make their lives miserable… someday.

"SAKURA, YOU MISERABLE CHILD!! WHAT IS TAKING YOU SO LONG," screamed Naomi, "I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR OVER 5 MINUTES!!! DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE YOU LITTLE BITCH!!"

Sakura quickly got ready, grabbed her bag, and climbed out of her bedroom window before she could hear another insult. Quickly, Sakura ran to school so she would escape her parents' wrath.

Once she was a safe distance from her "home", Sakura stopped running and caught her breath. She looked up and admired the cherry blossoms that were gently falling down. Looking at the scenario in front of her triggered the last peaceful memory of her parents before they died.

* * *

_"Kaa-san! Tou-san! Look!" A small 6-year-old Sakura cried as she was running down the street filled with cherry blossoms. "Look!! The flowers are the same color like my hair!!"_

"_Yes, Sakura-chan. Do you want to know why your name is Sakura, Sakura-chan?" Takashi Haruno gentally picked up Sakura and placed her on his shoulders. Megumi Haurno soon caught up with the two, and gave a quick peck on the cheek to both of them._

_"It's beacuse on the day you were born, Sakura blossoms were falling outside my window, and one blossom landed on your forehead. And of course you had little sprouts of pink hair on your head" Megumi giggled and pried Sakura off her father's shoulders_

_"That is so cool Kaa-san!!" Sakura gave her parents a big hug. Once she released them she uttered 3 words to them with a smile. "I love You"_

* * *

A single tear slid down Sakura's face, but it was quickly wiped by her hand. Sakura sniffled, and then snapped back to reality. She took deep breaths to calm her nerves and decided to take a little detour before heading to school. 

Sakura decided to take a walk to the pond located just in front of her school. Once she arrived at the pond, Sakura set her stuff down and gazed into the clear, blue water.

"Kaa-san. Tou-san. How have you've been these years?" Slowly a sad smile appeared onto Sakura's face, but disappeared instantly. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEVE ME!!" Sakura drew her legs up and began to sob her heart out. "Since you've been gone, my life has been horrible! If you loved me, why did you have to leave me?"

All of a sudden, a new voice spoke "Maybe 'cause you're annoying?"

Sakura stopped sobbing and turned toward the the tree behind her, which was the source of the unknown voice. She saw that it was a guy about her age, but she couldn't see his face because he was hidden in the tree.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Sakura wiped the tears from her face, got up, and faced the guy

"It's common courtesy to give your _own_ name before you ask someone else's." The guy got off of the tree, but stayed in the shadows.

" My name is... Sakura." For a moment, Sakura was thinking of giving her full name to the mysteriuos guy, but decided not to on for precautions.

"You have a last name or what?"

"Yes."

"...Aren't you going to tell me it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

" Cause it's none of your buisness, so leave me alone!" Sakura grabbed her stuff and quickly ran to school to get away from the strange person. Unfortunately, Sakura accidentally dropped her ID card, and worse the guy happened to see it drop.

"So she's Haruno Sakura of Konoha High. Now that I think about it the _polite_ thing to do would to return this to her." The guy smirked to himself, and walked away from the pond.

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N:** Hmm... who's this mystery person? I know this is a bit OOC, but I'll try to make it better. Hoped you like the first chapter! I know its bad, but please review. 

Thanks,

asianangelgirl


	2. Annoying Girl

**Author's Note:** YAY! I made it to the second chapter! The only problem is no reviews, which is kind of sad. I would love to hear your opinion on my story good or bad. If I don't get at least 1 review, I might not continue this story. Well whatever. Onto the next chapter of "Promise" (FYI its a lot longer than the last one.)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Promise**

**by: asianangelgirl**

**Chapter 2: Annoying Girl**

* * *

**_Last time on "Promise":_**

_" My name is... Sakura." For a moment, Sakura was thinking of giving her full name to the mysteriuos guy, but decided not to on for precautions._

_"You have a last name or what?"_

_"Yes."_

_"...Aren't you going to tell me it?"_

_"No."_

_"Why not?"_

_" Cause it's none of your buisness, so leave me alone!" Sakura grabbed her stuff and quickly ran to school to get away from the strange person. Unfortunately, Sakura accidentally dropped her ID card, and worse the guy happened to see it drop._

_"So she's Haruno Sakura of Konoha High. Now that I think about it the polite thing to do would to return this to her." The guy smirked to himself, and walked away from the pond._

* * *

"Almost...there...only a few more yards" Sakura was running through the halls Konoha High, trying to reach homeroom before she was late. She only had a few minutes before the bell rang, but she made it. Sakura quickly sat down in the back of the room and let out a sigh. "That was so close. I could have been late for the first day of school, and deal with everyone staring at me." 

Sakura placed her head on her hand and stared out the window. Outside, Sakura saw that the sun was shining and a small breeze was blowing. It was times like this that makes Sakura enjoy life. Sakura began to drift off into her on world. until...

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!! GOOD MORNING!" A blonde, blue eyed boy jumped in front of Sakura, which triggered no emotion from her.

"Naruto, why do you have to be so loud? Can't you just say 'good morning' like a normal person?" Sakura shifted her gaze from the window to the hyperactive blonde. Who knew that Naruto Uzumaki, the loudmouth blonde, and Sakura, the quiet, simple girl would be such good friends, let alone friends at all. No one knows how they've become friends, but they do know that they've been friends since Junior High. Only Sakura and Naruto know how they became friends

* * *

_"Good afternoon Sakura-chan!" A thirteen-year-old Naruto shouted as he walked to a thirteen-year-old Sakura. "Ne. Sakura-chan. How are you doing today?"_

_"..." Sakura stared at Naruto with a blank expression, and turned to stare out the window. Every single day this hyperactive blonde would come up to her and shout in her face. Sakura thought that if she'd just ignore him, he would leave her alone. Boy was she wrong. By ignoring him, this caused Naruto to talk to her even more._

_"Sakura-chan!! Do you want to go to my place and play video games with me?? It will be tons of fun, I promise." Naruto took a seat in front of Sakura and placed his hands on her desk. He was grinning from ear to ear waiting for her answer. When she didn't answer, Naruto began to ramble on and on and on. The nonstop talking from NAruto began to make Sakura irritated and before you knew it, Sakura snapped._

_"NO, YOU ANNOYING BOY! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO YOUR HOUSE AND PLAY VIDEO GAMES OR DO ANYTHING WITH YOU. CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I DON'T LIKE YOU??? IN FACT I HATE YOU!" Sakura realized that she had just shouted in Naruto's face, but it was too late. Naruto's happy expression slowly dropped to a solemn one. "I'm...sorry." Quickly, Sakura gethered her stuff and ran out of the classroom._

_Sakura decided to take a walk around the neighborhood to get her mind off the events in school. The walk helped her organize her thoughts and then she realized that it was almost nighttime. "Shit! I was supposed to be home hours ago. I hope that Fuji isn't home yet or else I'd be in big trouble." Sakura quickly picked up her speed and ran home. And just her luck, it started to rain. As she neared her front door, and seeing that the light was still off, she released a sigh. Just as she was about to open the front door herself, it opened just enough to reveal a **very **angry Fuji._

_"Hello, bitch. I'm **so **glad you could come home **on** **time**." Fuji opened the door even more and motioned Sakura to come inside. Hesitantly, Sakura followed Fuji in pursuit. Just as Sakura walked through the door she was punched in the gut. Sakura stumbled back and fell on to the floor. When she looked up, she saw that it was Fuji who punched her._

_"You ungrateful, good-for-nothing bitch!" Fuji walked up to Sakura and kicked her in the stomach. As soon as Fuji's foot made contact with Sakura's stomach, she coughed up blood._

_"Cough...what did I...cough...do?!" Sakura wiped the blood away from her mouth and stared into Fuji's eyes_

_Fuji grabbed Sakura's hair and brought her up to eye level. He stared into Sakura's emerald eyes with rage and slapped her right across the face. " I told you that the CEO of my company was coming to dinner today. **You** were responsible for cooking the dinner tonight, but did you come home, no. The CEO arrived, expecting dinner, but was there dinner? No. Since you didn't come home and cook the dinner, the CEO left. I lost my only chance of getting a promotion because you weren't here!!"_

_Fuji slapped Sakura across the face again. He abrubtly dropped Sakura on the floor and began to beat her up. 20 minutes passed and Sakura was beaten to a bloody pulp. Fuji picked up Sakura and slammed her against the wall with brute force. "I don't want to see your face here anymore. Don't return here for another week. so GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!"_

_Using the last of her strength, Sakura made a dash out of the door and into the rainy night. Sakura didn't care where she'd go. All she wanted to get away from her "house". Slowly, her strength began to run out, and before she knew it, she collasped. Because she had no strength left, Sakura couldn't pick herself up. So she did the only thing her body allowed her to do: cry. _

_"Ne, Sakura-chan. Are you alright?" Sakura felt the rain drops cease so she looked only to see a pair of blue eyes. Naruto was standing above her with an umbrella covering the both of them._

_"Naruto... I hope your invitation to your house still stands." Sakura tried to get up but fell back down. She looked up again, this time to see a hand extend out in front of her._

_"Of course, Sakura-chan." Sakura took Naruto's hand and brought herself up. She stumbled a bit, but then Naruto supported her up. Together they walked to Naruto's house._

* * *

From that day on, Sakura and Naruto were good friends though Sakura hardly shows it. 

"Sakura-chan, if I'm not loud, then I wouldn't be Naruto Uzumaki anymore. I'd just be...be...um..."Naruto plopped himself on Sakura's desk, crossed his arms and legs, and began to think.

"Naruto?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at her blonde friend.

"Yeah!! I'd just be Naruto! Besides, I CAN'T STOP BEING LOUD!!!!" Naruto jumped off fom Sakura's desk and struck a...um...a... weird pose. At that moment the homeroom teacher, Kakashi Hatake walked in. The class, who doing stuff that only god know,s quickly ran to their seats and sat down. Everyone remained silent, except for Naruto who was still at Sakura's seat.

"Naruto Uzumaki, it's the first day of school and you are already in trouble." Kakashi walked over to Naruto and pulled him by the ear to the door. "I'm going to bring Naruto to the principal's office, so everyone just do whatever you want until I come back."

Once Kakashi was gone, the class just resumed whatever they were doing. Sakura on the other hand decided to stare out of the window again. All of a sudden there was dead silence, but then squeals of girls began to break out! Tons of girls began to scream, yell, and even faint.

Sakura stopped gazing out the window and turned her head to see what all the commotion was about. At the door, Sakura realized what it was. Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke, the hearthrob of the school. He was the most popular student at Konoha High, the most athletic, and one of the smartest. Sasuke was what you would call, "the perfect student".

"Oh My God!!! Its Sasuke-kun"

"Sasuke-kun, will you date me?"

"Will you marry me Sasuke-kun?"

"Sasuke-kun, will you bear my children?"

"Kyaa!!! Sasuke-kun!"

"You're so smexy Sasuke"

"Dude. Sasuke you are hot."

The screams of Sasuke's fangirls and...ahem...fanguys, continued to ring throughout the classroom. Ignoring the screams and shouts, Sasuke quickly took the only available seat, which was next to Sakura's. Once again, there was a dead silence and screams from the fangirls.

"What?! Why is Sasuke-kun sitting next to that slut?"

"Sasuke-kun, why don't you sit next to me?"

"That girl is so ugly. Why would you sit next to a whore like her, Sasuke-kun?"

"Sasuke-kun, you shouldn't sit next to a girl like her."

"A bitch like her shouldn't have the honor of sitting next to you."

On and on and on the ramblings went. The fangirls kept calling Sakura a bitch, slut and whore, but Sakura paid no attention to them. Her gaze was fixed outside the window. She showed no interest to the insults that were directed to her, or even to the person sitting next to her. Sasuke on the other hand was staring at Sakura, but stopped when he suddenly grabbed her arm and began dragging her to the door. He stopped when he felt that Sakura's arm was out of his grasp.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Uchiha?" Sakura was fuming mad at Sasuke for grabbing her all of a sudden and dragged her from her seat. She stared straight into Sasuke's onyx eyes with annoyance showing in her eyes. "Why are you dragging me to who knows where for no reason.?! I don't want you touching me let alone grabbing me."

"Hn."

"Hn? That's all you can say? You grabbed me, then started to drag me, and 'hn' is all you can say? Hmph. You are a pathetic excuse of a man." Sakura smirked at Sasuke, and started to walk back to her seat, but something or someone blocked her way. Sakura looked to see who blocked her way and it was none other than Ami Watanabe.

"Who do you think you are, bitch? No one speaks to **_my_** Sasuke-kun like that." Ami pushed Sakura back which caused her to lose her balance. Sakura closed her eyes, getting ready for the impact, but it never came. Instead, Sakura felt someone's arm around her. When she looked up it was none other than Sasuke. "AHHH!! Sasuke-kun. Why did you catch that bitch? She deserved to hit the floor after talking to you in such a fowl way."

"Hey, Watanabe. Do you think I enjoy being caught by Uchiha? And you **Uchiha, **why did you catch me. Didn't I tell you that I don't like being touched? Oh let me guess your answer. 'h..." Sakura was abrubtly interupted when she felt something warm on her lips. When she looked down she saw that Uchiha had placed his lips over her mouth. Sakura was so shocked she was speechless. Sasuke took this moment to drag Sakura towards the door again

"Annoying girl"

**"UCHIHA!!!!" **Sakura shouted as she was being dragged out of the classroom. The whole class just stared at the two people that were exiting the classroom. They just stared at two leaving and hoped to see something interesting. hen theysaw nothing, the class just turned away. Too bad they didnt see the blush creeping up Sakura's face. Only Ami saw that and boy was she mad.

To be continued...

* * *

**Author's Note:** The end of chapter 2!!! Yes! Now that its summer, I'm going to be updating more often. so what do you think of this chapter? Please Review!!! 

Thanks,

asianangelgirl


	3. Stare Down

**Author's Note:** Chapter 3 is up!!! Yay!! I got 5 reviews!!! I know that isnt much but it is pretty good for a n00b. So I want to thank those who reviewed:

**Sakura Uchiha**

**amylovestakuya**

**Irises Cruel Bloody Rain**

**SapphireGloom**

and my best friend:

**twilight-crescent-moon**

thanks for your awesome reviews!!! I'll dedicate this chapter to you guys!!

If there is anything wrong please tell me right away. Well on with the story!! Oh yeah! Read and Review please!!

**Disclaimer: **I _DON'T_ own Naruto... but I will someday!! MUAHAHAHA (kiddin)

**Warning:** the characters wil be very OOC so don't be surpirsed if Sasuke/Sakura acts very...different.

* * *

**Promise**

**by: asianangelgirl **

**Chapter 3: Stare Down**

* * *

_**Last time on "Promise"**_

_"Hey, Watanabe. Do you think I enjoy being caught by Uchiha? And you Uchiha, why did you catch me. Didn't I tell you that I don't like being touched? Oh let me guess your answer. 'h..." Sakura was abrubtly interupted when she felt something warm on her lips. When she looked down she saw that Uchiha had placed his lips over her mouth. Sakura was so shocked she was speechless. Sas... um...Uchiha took this moment to drag Sakura towards the door again_

_"Annoying girl"_

_**"UCHIHA!!!!" **Sakura shouted as she was being dragged out of the classroom. The whole class just stared at the two people that were exiting the classroom. They just stared at two leaving and hoped to see something interesting. hen theysaw nothing, the class just turned away. Too bad they didnt see the blush creeping up Sakura's face. Only Ami saw that and boy was she mad._

* * *

"Uchiha! Put me down this instant!" Sakura was slung over Sasuke's shoulder and being carried to who knows where. Trying to escape, Sakura was pounding on Sasuke's back...hard. 

"Annoying girl" Sasuke opended a nearby door, walked in then, closed the door behind him. Gentally, he picked Sakura up and dropped her on the floor. "We're here."

"What do you mean 'we're here'? Where is 'here' and why did you bring me 'here'?" Sakura got up and dusted herself off. Then she sent a glare towards Sasuke, only to receive a glare back. "What, cat got your tongue you chicken-haired bastard? Where's your answer? Oh wait, don't answer that, cause I know your answer. H.." Sakura was cut off by Sasuke since he pressed his lips against Sakura's..again.

**Mmmm... Sasuke-kun's an excellent kisser**

Yeah he... What?! Who are you?

**I'm your inner self, remember?**

Oh no! Not you again. I thought i got rid of you.

**Nope. I just took a short vacation.**

How can you take a vacation in my mind?

**By going to the vacation section of your mind, duh.**

... I **despise** you.

**Awww.. I love you too. Hey, Sakura have you noticed that Sasuke is still kissing you?**

Yea... WHAT?!!

Sakura ended her conversation with her inner self and snapped back into reality. Seeing Sasuke still kissing her, Sakura did the first thing that came to mind; she slapped him. " UCHIHA!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!"

Sasuke stumbled back a bit then grabbed his cheek where Sakura had slapped him. He winced a bit when he grabbed his cheek, but then he just smirked. "WHY ARE YOU SMIRKING, YOU BASTARD!! HOW CAN YOU SMIRK AFTER KI...KI..."

"Kissing you?" Sasuke continued to smirk and started to walk towards Sakura. Since Sasuke was approaching her, Sakura began to back away from him. Every step Sasuke took forward, Sakura took a step back. Soon Sakura was backed up against the wall with Sasuke just inches away from her. Sakura noticed this close contact, and started to blush. "What's this? Sakura Haruno is blushing?"

"No I'm not!" Sakura placed her hands on her hips and glared at Sasuke.

**Woah, Sakura's hot when she's mad.**

yeah she... What the hell?

**Che. So you agree with me. **

No I don't think Sakura is hot when she's mad

**Ha! You just said that Sakura's hot yourself.**

No I didn't

**So you think that Sakura's ugly**

No

**Then do you think she's hot**

ye...NO!!

**Then what do you think if you don't think she ugly and you don't think she hot? Do you think that she anything at all?**

I...wait...huh??

**Just say she's HOT**

NO!

**Fine that way. Hmph. I'm going to my room! And don't come crying to me when you admit she's hot.**

Whatever

Sasuke continued to argue with his inner self whether Sakura was hot or not. Sakura noticed that Sasuke had stopped inching closer to her so she took this oppurtunity to escape. Just as Sakura was about to open the door...

"What do you think you're doing Sakura?" Sasuke ended his conversation with his inner self and faced Sakura, with an eyebrow raised. Sakura slowly turned around and stared Sasuke straight in the eyes.

"I'm leaving, isn't that obvious? Tsk, I never knew an Uchiha was this stupid." Sakura crossed her arms and continued staring into Sasuke's onyx eyes, not breaking contact, nor blinking

_So you want to have a staring contest, eh Sa-ku-ra? Well you are in for it now. Us Uchihas are champs when it comes to a stare down._ Sasuke uncrossed his arms and walked towards Sakura, keeping his eyes locked with her emearld eyes.

As the minutes passed, Sakura began to twitch. Of course Sasuke, being the Uchiha he was, just kept his normal expression on: blank. Sakura began to twitch and sweat feverishly after 3 mor minutes passed. Sasuke noticed this and smirked at Sakura's expressions. Still, Sasuke had to admit, Sakura was a worthy opponent.

"What's the matter Sa-ku-ra? You know, you should give up now." Sasuke still kept his gaze locked with Sakura, and smirked even more when he saw that Sakura began to twitch even more.

"U...CHI...HA! SHUT...UP" Sakura continued to stare into Sasuke's eyes, but was having trouble keeping her eyes open.

"Aww...little Sakura can't keep up with me? That's alright, I never expected you to be able to any way." Sakura was just about to blink when...

BRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNG!

"Students, please head towards your next class at this time. Thank you." Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. As she opened her eyes, she saw Sasuke retreating back.

"Where do you think you're going Uchiha?" Sakura stormed over to Sasuke, grabbed his shoulder, and turned him around to face her. "This isn't over yet"

Seeing that Sakura was angry that they didn't finish the stare down, Sasuke decided to mess with her a bit. "I believe it is over, Sa-ku-ra. If I'm not correct, you were the first one to blink, when you closed your eyes a moment ago."

Sakura stared at Sasuke, speechless. _Shit! He's right! I did blink first!_ Sasuke saw the dumbfounded look on Sakura's face and smirked at it. At that moment, Sasuke reached into his pockets, took out something that was small and rectamgular, and threw it at Sakura's face.

"I believe this is yours. I _found_ it on my way to school today, and I thought it was _polite_ to return it to you." Sasuke smirked and just walked out, leaving a red-faced Sakura.

"UCHIHA!!! GET BACK HERE YOU ARROGANT BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU THROW THIS AT MY FACE!!" Sakura realized that Sasuke had already left, and began cursing under her breath. Since this rectangular thing was supposedly hers, Sakura decided to see what it is. Looking at it, Sakura saw that is was her I.D. Card.

_Hey! I thought I dropped this at the pond...Wait! That means that Sasuke was the one in the tree! Grrr... He's in for it now. _Sakura stuffed her I.D. Card into her pocket and stormed out of the classroom. "U-CHI-HA!!!"

Sasuke heard Sakura's scream and smirked to himself. _Hmph. I never knew that Haruno was such a loudmouth. Guess I should get to know her better._ Sasuke continued to walk towards his next class, while Sakura was looking for him, kicking anyone that was in her way.

To be continued...

* * *

**Author's Note: **It's the end of Chapter 3! I hoped that you readers liked reading it. I kind of had a writer's block, so I don't think it came out the way I want it. But I do know that Sasuke and Sakura are really OOC, but rest assured I will make it better in the later chapters. Please Read and Review! 

Thanks,

asianangelgirl


	4. The Truth

Ta-da! Chapter 4 is FINALLY up! Sorry sorry sorry sorry! Im REALLY sorry if its taking awhile for me to update, but even though its summer, turns out I'm a bit busy. I'm really sorry so to make it up to you readers I'm going to make this chapter a little longer than the usual 1000 words. 

I want to thank

**iloveyouneji**

**Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover-**

**masachist-kitty **

**Lily Tezshuta**

**CherryBlossoms016**

**Irises Cruel Bloody Rain**

for their awesome reviews! I hope that they will continue to read this story!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto and never will...sigh T.T

* * *

**Promise**

**by: asianangelgirl**

**Chapter 4: The Truth**

* * *

_**Last time on "Promise":**_

"I believe this is yours. I _found_ it on my way to school today, and I thought it was _polite_ to return it to you." Sasuke smirked and just walked out, leaving a red-faced Sakura.

"UCHIHA!!! GET BACK HERE YOU ARROGANT BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU THROW THIS AT MY FACE!!" Sakura realized that Sasuke had already left, and began cursing under her breath. Since this rectangular thing was supposedly hers, Sakura decided to see what it is. Looking at it, Sakura saw that is was her I.D. Card.

_Hey! I thought I dropped this at the pond...Wait! That means that Sasuke was the one in the tree! Grrr... He's in for it now. _Sakura stuffed her I.D. Card into her pocket and stormed out of the classroom. "U-CHI-HA!!!"

Sasuke heard Sakura's scream and smirked to himself. _Hmph. I never knew that Haruno was such a loudmouth. Guess I should get to know her better._ Sasuke continued to walk towards his next class, while Sakura was looking for him, kicking anyone that was in her way.

* * *

Sakura was currently in her next class, which was English with Iruka. During that class, Sakura paid no attention to the lesson. Her mind was occupied in plotting how to get revenge on Sasuke. Though she was deep in thought, Sakura still heard the things the fangirls were saying about her. 

_"Hey that's the slut that kissed Sasuke-kun"_

_"Oh my god, she's freakin ugly!"_

_"Why would Sasuke-kun let that whore kiss him?"_

_"I bet she forced him by threatening Sasuke-kun"_

_"We should get revenge for Sasuke-kun"_

_"If we get her, then Sasuke-kun will love us."_

Sakura ignored all of these comments, but on the inside it did hurt a bit.

**Kya! Those bitches will pay for calling me names**

... No, I don't want to deal with it

**Awww... come on Sakura! Show some backbone. What happened to the Sakura that yelled at Sasuke twice and glared at him? Also you can't forget the incident with Bitch-Ami. THAT WAS SWEET!!!**

... You know, why.

**... Yeah, sorry Sakura. I know how we...I mean you are sensitive about that, but remember it wasn't your fault.**

YES IT WAS!!! IT WAS ALL MY FAULT!

**sorry...**

Forget it...

Sakura was all emotional on the inside, but her outside was a whole other story. She was emitting an aura, that signaled "You tick me off, you die". Of course, anyone who was smart enough knew they should avoid her at all cost, but some **un-**intelligent people paid the price to tick her off. Let's just say that she ran into someone coughamicough during passing period.

* * *

_"UCHIHA!!! You are going to die!" Sakura punched a nearby locker, and caused it to open and spill al of its contents. Obviously, Sakura was very angry at Sasuke. Who **cannot** notice the evil aura around her that is signaling that she is about to kill someone, specifically Sasuke? At that moment, Ami and her group of friends or "plastics", stood in front of Sakura. _

_"Hello Bitch" Ami walked closer to Sakura and spat in her face as she spoke._

_"Hello Whore" Sakura wiped the spit off of her face, then wiped it onto Ami's shirt and dried her hands._

_"EEEEEWWWWWWWWWW! LIKE GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! IT'S LIKE GOING TO DAMAGE MY CLOTHES!" Ami was yelling at the plastics to get the spit off of her. The plastics all rushed at her at once which cause them to bump into each other and fall down. Ami, fortunately, also fell down, but was at the bottom of the pile. "GET OFF OF ME! YOU ARE LIKE RUINING MY CLOTHES LIKE EVEN MORE!"_

_"sigh...I always knew sluts were stupid, but this is a WHOLE new level of stupid...sigh...sluts these days" Sakura shook her head in disbelief. "Though it was kind of hilarious."_

_"I like heard that bitch! It was like not hilarious, and how dare you like call me a whore and slut? You are like the whore, whore. You like stole Sasuke-kun's first kiss. **I** was like supposed to be his first kiss, not you. You are like so friggin' ugly. Sasuke-kun like deserves to be kissed by like a goddess like **me**, not a rag like **you**..." Ami kept going on and on about this kiss, and how she should have been the one to be kissed by Sasuke-kun, not Sakura. The plastics just nodded their heads and said "Yeeeeeeeah" from time to time._

_Sakura at this point, had had enough of Ami's rambling so she did the first thing that came to mind...POW! Ami was punched by Sakura, straight in the stomach, and fell backwards. "OOOOOWWWWW!! That like hurts BITCH!!" The plastics began to help Ami up, but she pushed them away. Ami got up by herself, and started walk away from Sakura. "You haven't like heard the last of me Haruno. This like isn't over."_

_"Then why are you walking away from me, slut?" Sakura smirked as Ami turned around and glared daggers at her._

_"Bitch..." Ami just walked away, with the plastics close behind her, who were also glared daggers at Sakura. Sakura just shrugged it off, and walked in the opposite direction._

_"sigh... finally some peace and quiet...now that I think about it, I forgot why I was so angry in the first place." Sakura place her hands on her head and walked towards her next class, happier than before_

_"Hmmm, Sa-ku-ra happy? That's a side I never saw before. You know what, I should do something to "**increase**" your happiness." All of a sudden, Sakura felt someone wrap their arms around her waist. On instinct, Sakura turned around to punch the fool, but she had no chance because the fool gave her a peck on the lips. The fool was none other than Sasuke Uchiha._

_"U-CHI-HA!!!! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE...NOW!!!!" Sasuke let go of Sakura and stepped back. Sakura wiped her mouth with her sleeve, and tried to hold in the blush but no avail. Sasuke saw the very faint but visible blush on Sakura and smirked. "WHY ARE YOU SMIRKING YOU JERK?"_

_Sasuke stepped closer to Sakura and leaned down towards her ear. "I hope you have a **happy** day **my** little cherry blossom." Sasuke turned around and walked away from **his** speechless cherry blossom._

* * *

Thinking about what had happened between Sakura and Sasuke made Sakura's heartbeat increase rapidly. _Damn. He's making me **feel** again. I should avoid him from now on. I don't want **that** to happen again._

Sakura took a deep breath and shook the thought of **that** away. Slowly, she turned her gaze from the board to the window. Sakura stared out the window, lost in her own thoughts. For a very brief moment, sadness, hatred, vengeance, and regret flashed in her eyes. Quickly, Sakura took back her control over her emotions, hoping that no one saw it. Too bad she didn't realize that someone saw that flash of emotion in her eyes.

Who was this person that saw Sakura's true feelings? Uchiha Sasuke, who else?Sasuke has been watching Sakura ever since she walked into the class. He chuckled under his breath when he saw the death aura around her, and almost burst out laughing at the expressions on her face a few minutes ago. Right now, he felt...well...worried, after seeing the emotions in her eyes.

_Sakura, what was that I just saw now?_

**Tch. And you called yourself smart. Obviously, her real emotions showed.**

_I know that. It's just I want to know **why **she has these emotions._

**Probably something bad happened to her when she was younger, moron.**

_I figured that much out, stupid._

**You do realize that you just called yourself stupid right?**

_No I didn't. I called **you** stupid._

**Ah...that's where you are wrong. I am you.**

_No your not_

**Yes I am**

_No your not_

**Yes I am**

_No your not_

**Yes I am**

_No your not_

**This is going nowhere! I'm going to my room.**

_Good! And stay there too!_

Inner Sasuke went to his "room" and left Outer Sasuke to think by himself. _I need to find out what's bothering Sakura. Wait, why am I worrying about her? _

**Cause you love her.**

_Hey, I thought you went to your room._

**I am in my room, I'm just answering your question.**

Well, I don't love her and I never will. I'm only toying with her, and that's it. I don't care about that girl at all. The only reason I show that I am "interested" in her is to get my fan girls away from me. I am merely using her.

**Dude that is just plain harsh. I can't believe you would do that.**

I don't care. Though I do admire her a bit for punching that whore Ami. Other than that, I don't give a shit about her.

**Still its is still harsh. I bet you are just coughindenialcough**

_What did you say?_

**Nothing. By the way class ended 3 minutes ago.**

_Shit! I'm going to be late for my next class._

Sasuke got up from his seat a walked quickly to his next class. Thank God his next class was right down the hallway.

**Sasuke... You shouldn't toy with Sakura like that. You need to realize your real feelings for Sakura before its too late.**

Sasuke didn't hear his Inner Self's comment, because he was too preoccupied with the scene in front of him. Right there in front of Sasuke was Sakura, but she wasn't really herself.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hoped that you liked the chapter. I had writer's block again, so I don't think it turned out write. Well now you know why Sasuke took an interest in Sakura. Sorry if I made Sasuke sound bitchy, but i assure you that it will change throughout the story. Well till next time! 

Thanks,

asianangelgirl


	5. Teme meets Dobe

Chapter 5 is up and ready to be read! Since my last chapter took so long to be updated, I am going to update this one earlier. Also, I got motivation from the reviews I got. By the way, I will start to change the POVs to add a better affect. FYI, Sasuke will be **very **OOC in this chapter, so don't say I didn't warn you.

Thanks to

**Sakura Uchiha92**

**Sanna-Sain**

**daydreamer22057**

**SaphireGloom**

for their reviews! I dedicate this chapter to you for the awesome reviews and motivation on writing this next chapter. Please read on!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters……

* * *

**Promise**

**by: asianangelgirl**

**Chapter 5: Teme meets Dobe**

* * *

_**Last time on "Promise":**_

_Well, I don't love her and I never will. I'm only toying with her, and that's it. I don't care about that girl at all. The only reason I show that I am "interested" in her is to get my fan girls away from me. I am merely using her._

_**Dude, that is just plain harsh. I can't believe you would do that.**_

_I don't care. Though, I do admire her a bit for punching that whore Ami. Other than that, I don't give a shit about her. _

_**Still its is still harsh. I bet you are just coughindenialcough**_

_What did you say?_

_**Nothing. By the way class ended 3 minutes ago.**_

_Shit! I'm going to be late for my next class._

_Sasuke got up from his seat a walked quickly to his next class. Thank God his next class was right down the hallway._

_**Sasuke... You shouldn't toy with Sakura like that. You need to realize your real feelings for Sakura before it's too late.**_

Sasuke didn't hear his Inner Self's comment, because he was too preoccupied with the scene in front of him. Right there in front of Sasuke was Sakura, but she wasn't really herself.

* * *

_**Sasuke's POV**_

What. The. Hell. Is. This. Sakura is standing in front of me with this blonde, blue-eyed, whiskers (WTF?!) faced, boy hugging her. And you know what, Sakura didn't seem to mind. Actually, she was smiling **and** hugging the blondie back! This cannot be Sakura Haruno, the girl who would punch any guy that touched her.

**Getting jealous now aren't you? –smirks-**

_No I am not. I am just __**surprised**__ that Sakura would allow this...this... boy hug her. Also I can't believe she is hugging him back! That is not like Sakura!!_

**Whatever……… Why is Sakura hugging that blondie? Sakura never hugged us yet! I can't believe she would hug that blonde idiot before us. **

_Ye...HEY! Didn't I already tell you it's not like that?! I'm using her to get rid of my fan girls and that's it. The problem is if people start seeing Sakura hug this... boy (notice the venom in his voice)... then my plan to get rid of fan girls will be ruined! _

**Yes of course. How could I ever forget this plan o' Great Sasuke.?**

_Damn right…. What. The. Hell? Did I just see that blonde idiot rub his face against Sakura's? Ugh...I am not going to stand and watch this any longer..._

**You go Sasuke! No one gets to rub Sakura's beautiful face except us, maybe her nice, round ass as well. –grins-**

_... –twitch twitch- Pervert…..I'm going to ignore that comment and deal with you later. First, I got to deal with the blondie here. _

I snapped out of his thoughts and walked up to Sakura who had already released the blonde. The only problem was the blonde kept hugging Sakura. I grabbed the blonde by the back of his shirt and pulled him off of Sakura.

"Yo, blonde baka. Get off of Sakura right now." I raised him up to my eye level and then gave him my coldest glare I could pull off. Knowing that this blonde would soon quiver under my glare in 5 seconds, I smirked to myself.

…… WTF?! It's been… 6 seconds and this blonde isn't frozen yet! What the hell is wrong with this boy? Why isn't he quivering???? AUGH!!! He's a freak I tell you!

"Whoa, you have like pitch black eyes." I stared at the blonde with a twitch itching to crawl up. I tried to hold that twitch down, but it somehow got past my defense.

_WTF? What is wrong with him?? I know! He must be an alien that is from outer space who is trying to dominate the world and make people be their minions, but since the Uchiha clan almost controls the whole world they need to eliminate all the Uchihas so they can be the rulers of the earth and to do so they must drive us to the bridge of insanity and make us fall off of it. Yeah, that must be it, but I can't tell anyone or else they'll join the aliens and take me down!_

**Sasuke….. did you take your medication this morning?**

……_..Maybe……_

**Well, it isn't that important since it's to make sure you don't get acne. **

_I don't need it! I have had perfectly flawless skin since I was born. The medication is for Itachi. Remember that time he had that __**major**__ breakout that made him look all bumpy, and ugly._

**Oh yeah I remember that. He had to where make up that whole week. It was so hilarious! **

_Yeah it was!_

"Uchiha put my friend down this instant." I put down the blonde and I turned my gaze from the blonde's blue eyes to Sakura's emerald ones. I saw anger in her eyes and my inner self gulped.

**This isn't going to be good.**

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Sasuke dropped Naruto onto the floor while still staring in her eyes. Naruto quickly got back up and walked towards Sakura.

"Saaaaaaaakura-chaaaaaaaan. The pitch black eyed, chicken haired pretty boy dropped me on the floor…AND IT HURT!!!! Why didn't you tell him to put me down _gently_? Now I can't sit down anymore. Saaaaaaaaaaakura-chaaaaaaan, can you beat him up for me? He hurt my butt, and now I can't eat ramen while sitting" Naruto grabbed Sakura's left leg and started to rub his face against it like a cat.

Sakura turned her gaze from Sasuke down to Naruto. This time, her eyes showed even more anger. "NAAAAAAAAAA-RUUUUUUU-TOOOOOOO! How many times did I tell you not to rub your face against my foot like this, especially when we are in school?" Sakura picked Naruto up and raised him a few inches above her head so she was staring up at him. "You don't want **that** to happen again, do you?"

Naruto shook his head immediately, and Sakura smirked. "Good now that **this **is settled, I have another matter to attend to." Sakura dropped Naruto onto the floor, and walked towards Sasuke. Once she got to Sasuke, Sakura stared straight into his eyes, with an evil glint in her eyes. "Now what am I going to do with you for grabbing my friend."

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAN!!! WHY DID YOU DROP ME LIKE THAT TEME DID? I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND! HOW COULD YOU SIDE WITH THAT TEME????" Naruto got up again, and walked towards Sasuke and Sakura. "Teme, stay away from **my **Sakura-chan, or else I'm going to beat you to a bloody pulp."

Sasuke stared at the blonde, and smirked. Naruto saw this and started to yell at him. "WHY ARE YOU SMIRKING YOU BASTARD? IS SOMETHING FUNNY TO YOU?? WELL CHICKEN-HAIRED BASTARD??"

Hearing Naruto's comment on his hair, Sasuke got pissed. But being the cool, stoic person he is, he didn't show his true anger. "Oi Dobe. Will you please shut up? Your voice is really annoying, and it's giving me a headache. To answer your question, I'm smirking because I don't believe you would be able to beat me to a bloody pulp."

"WHAT?!! OF COURSE I CAN BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY PULP! WHAT MADE YOU THINK I COULDN'T?" Naruto tried to glare at daggers at Sasuke, but no avail. Sasuke just smirked knowing that Naruto couldn't glare to save his life.

"Well, just a few moments ago, you were all, 'Saaaaaaaaaaakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan can you beat that guy up for meeeeeee'. That just shows you are a weakling."

"Am not you teme. The only reason I said that was because I don't beat up people I don't know. Since it seemed that Sakura-chan knew you, I wanted her to beat you up. But since we got to know each other better, I think we should go out and **talk**, don't you agree."

"Yes, of course. Let's go out and talk." Sasuke and Naruto grabbed each other's collars and dragged themselves out of the classroom. As soon as the door was closed, the class rushed towards the door, trying to hear what was going on. They heard a

_**CRASH!**_

_**BANG!**_

_**POW! **_

_**SLAP!**_

_**BOOM!**_

This continued for a few more minutes, until they heard footsteps coming towards the door. Everyone scrambled to their seats, and acted like nothing happened. Sakura on the other hand, stood at the door waiting for the two to return.

* * *

_**Sakura's POV**_

Naruto and Sasuke walked into the classroom, all bruised and stuff. I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms, knowing for a fact that their **"talk"** wasn't over.

"So how was your 'talk' Naruto, Uchiha?" I walked up to them and smacked them on the head. They grabbed their heads at the same time and started rubbing it to make the swelling go down.

"What was that for Sakura-chan/Haruno?"

"Awww…. They've become friends already." I smiled, knowing that this was going to tick them off. _This is going to be fun…._

"Me friends with him?!"

"Now you're talking simultaneously. This means that you guys are going to best friends."

"BEST FRIENDS?!! YOU GOT TO BE KIDDIN ME?!"

"Now you are moving simultaneously, that means you are soul mates!"

"SAKURA-CHAN/HARUNO!!! CUT THAT OUT!!!"

Sasuke and Naruto began to chase me around the classroom, but they didn't know I am the fastest person on the track team. Naruto knows that, but his simple-minded brain forgot. Sasuke……I don't know about him. I know for sure he is the best athlete in the school, but why isn't he catching up to me. Oh yeah, while they were yelling at me I tied them their legs together (like when you're in a three-legged race) so they keep falling every now and then.

"What's the matter? You guys all **tied** up?"

"HARUNO………you are going to die."

"Hey, Teme. You can't talk to Sakura-chan like that."

"I'll talk to her however I want Dobe."

"You want another **talk**?"

"Sure, let's **talk.**"

Sasuke and Naruto once again got into another "talk", so they totally forgot about me. The class just stared at them, and cheered. What do you expect from a class full of teenagers? We never get this kind of entertainment on a regular basis…….Where was the teacher through all of this. Well, let's just say he was in a corner thinking of "happy thoughts".

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes! It's done! Chapter 5 is done and up. Sorry if this is a bit too OOC, but I'm telling you its all for the plot. Oh yeah at the end where its says "Where was the teacher through all of this. Well, let's just say he was in a corner thinking of "happy thoughts". The teacher is a wuss, so that should clear up some confusion. Ha! I didn't put Sasuke kissing Sakura in this chapter! Some people think I put them kissing too much so I'm trying to lessen it. Well please Review!!! Reviews help me write! 

Thanks,

asianangelgirl


	6. Bitch Ami

**IMPORTANT: **I am so sorry that I have not been updating! I just had another writer's block and I've been busy getting ready for my trip out of country. I will be leaving this weekend and won't be back until next weekend. My friend Miss Mary Sue has motivated me to write, so I will try and post up 2 chapters for you guys. I had just got off talking with her and so I dedicate this chapter to her! Thanks for motivating me to write this next chapter!

Thanks to

**SapphireGloom**

**amber**

**SAM-AKA-SakuxSasuLover-**

**XxApatheticXxNymphXx**

**daydreamer22057**

**twilight-crescent-moon**

for their reviews! Those reviews made my day, so I will work hard on this chapter for you

FYI, I just got a beta reader which is Miss Mary Sue, because she asked me. Besides she is one of my close-est friends.

Hopefully this chapter will be good. Enough chit chat, I must continue with the story or else I won't get any reviews!!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, except the plot…….

**Beta Reader: **Miss Mary Sue

* * *

**Promise**

**by: asianangelgirl**

* * *

_**Last time on "Promise":**_

"_What's the matter? You guys all __**tied**__ up?"_

"_HARUNO……… you are going to die."_

"_Hey, Teme. You can't talk to Sakura-chan like that."_

"_I'll talk to her however I want Dobe."_

"_You want another __**talk**__?"_

"_Sure, let's __**talk.**__"_

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were currently sitting outside of the principal's office. Some random kid ratted out the two for their "talking", and for some reason, Sakura was dragged into it. The secretary, Shizune, came to their class after it ended and brought them to the office. So they are sitting in the office, waiting for the principal to give them their punishment.

Sakura was seated away from the two because she was angry at them. Every time they looked over at her, she shot them a glare that the devil himself would be proud of. Naruto, being the baka he is, had no idea that Sakura was angry...

"Ne, Sakura-chan. Why are you sitting all the way over there? Why don't you sit next to me?" Naruto got up from his seat and walked over to Sakura. Just when Naruto was about to grab Sakura's hand and drag her to his seat, Sasuke spoke up.

"Dobe."

"What did you say teme?? I dare you to repeat that again."

Sasuke smirked to himself and walked up to Naruto, his face inches away. "Didn't you hear me the first time, or are you deaf?"

"I AM **NOT** DEAF!!!! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF BEING DEAF? FOR YOUR INFORMATION I AM **NOT **DEAF!!! WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU ARE A SHIT-FACED BASTARD!"

"Naruto Uzumaki. Please refrain using foul language in the office." Shizune suddenly appeared, walked over to Naruto, grabbed his ear, and dragged him back to his seat while having a smile on her face. Talk about creepy... "Now wait **patiently** for Tsunade-sama to come get you, and don't make me take out the discipline weap…. I mean utensils."

Shizune walked back to her desk smiling, leaving a scared shitless Naruto, a twitching Sakura, and a smirking Sasuke. After a few moments of awkward silence, Naruto was bawling… again.

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan. Are you mad at me? Why aren't you talking? You aren't mad at **me** right? You are mad at Sasuke-teme over there right, Sakura-chan?"

"...… Let me think... I am sitting here because of you and Chicken Hair's "talk". It's the first day of school, for crying out loud, and I am going to get in trouble for something **I didn't do**. In fact, it's mostly **your** fault you Uchi-bastard." Sakura turned her glare from Naruto, who was currently in a corner moping, to Sasuke.

"What are you talking about, Sa-ku-ra? I did **nothing** to make you come here. If it's anyone's fault, it's the blonde dobe over there." Sasuke put his hands into his pockets and leaned against the wall, smirking. "Besides, I bet you **wanted** to get in trouble to be here with me."

"In your dreams, Chicken-Uchi." Sakura got off of here seat and started to walk away, until she was suddenly slammed against the wall. The impact caused her to wince in pain, but she hid it. When Sakura looked up, she saw that it was none other than Sasuke.

Sasuke circled his arms around Sakura's waist and placed his head at the crook, inhaling the scent of strawberries. "Of course, Sa-ku-ra. In my dreams you are in this current position, while I am "occupied" with your neck, and you are moaning my na..." Before Sasuke could finish the door of the nurse's office bangs open. Sasuke quickly released of Sakura, and stared at the door that had just opened.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!" All of a sudden Ami runs out of the nurse's office and tackles Sasuke into a hug. "I like _**knew**_you would like be here. Cause I like saw you in the hallway like earlier when that bitch Sakura like punched me, and I like _**knew**_ you would like come see if I was like ok. Sasuke-kun, I like _**knew **_you wanted me to be like your girlfriend, and yes I will like be you girlfriend!"

"What the hell are you talking about, Bitch-Ami?"

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"What the hell are you talking about, Bitch-Ami?" I finally got away from the wall that I was **forced** against, and walked over to Ami and Sasuke. "Uchi-teme **isn't** your boyfriend, and I doubt he will ever **be** your boyfriend. Who in the world would want a slut as a girlfriend?" For some reason, I really **hated** seeing that bitch all over Sasuke.

_**It's 'cause you're jealous.**_

_WTF? I am not jealous, why would I be jealous of that slut?_

_**Because she is hugging our Sasuke.**_

_Hell no, and he is NOT ours._

_**Yes he is, why do you think he is always paying attention to us?**_

_No he doesn't! IT CAN'T BE! NO! __**THAT**__ CAN'T HAPPEN AGAIN! NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE HURT AGAIN_

_**Sakura, calm down. It won't happen again, trust me……**_

……_Ok…. Besides, he has a whole fan club that has girls much prettier than me. He'll probably choose one of them over me._

…_**. I want to say 'Hell no, we're the hottest,' but will refrain from doing so. By the way, Bitch-Ami is yelling at you….**_

"LIKE HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A SLUT, YOU SLUT-FACED, BITCHY, WHORE!" Ami released Sasuke from her hold, and turned towards me. "For your like information, whore, Sasuke-kun **loves** me. After we start dating, he's like going to propose to me like immediately, so then we like get married, and then we like get into bed and start to…."

"Bitch-Ami, shut the fuck up, slut." Even though my head was down, I could tell everyone knew I was **very** angry. Slowly, I lifted my head and glared at Ami.

"Hey BITCH, stop glaring at me with those **ugly** eyes. NO ONE is ALLOWED to GLARE AT MEEE!!" All of sudden, Ami is right in front of me, and before I could react, I was slapped repeatedly.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

"Hey BITCH, stop glaring at me with those **ugly** eyes. NO ONE is ALLOWED to GLARE AT MEEE!!" All of sudden, Ami is right in front of Sakura, and before she could react, she was slapped repeatedly. Ami slapped Sakura again and again, leaving no room for her to stop it. Slowly, Sakura face started to show redness, and for some reason, that boiled my blood. Before I knew it, I had stepped in front of Sakura, and grabbed Ami's hand.

"Stop slapping her you bitch." Ami stared at me with wide eyes, (fake) tears threatening to fall out. I ignored her and turned over to Sakura, who was currently on the floor, clutching her face. Gently, I raised Sakura off the ground, and supported her. "Sakura, are you ok?"

"SAKURA-CHAN!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? THAT BITCH WILL PAY FOR HURTING YOU SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto suddenly appeared next to me, and was examining Sakura, to make sure she was ok. While Naruto was busy rambling on how he was going to "beat up the bitch", I turned my attention towards Ami.

"Sasuke-kun... How could you call me a bitch? I thought you loved me?" Ami was (fake) crying and sitting on the floor looking up at me. I grabbed Ami by her shirt and slammed her against the wall.

"Look here whore. I will never love the likes of you, or even like you. So stay away from me, and leave Sakura alone." I released Ami from my grip, and she ran away, crying (fake obviously). Turning around, I saw Sakura staring at me. Without knowing, I just stared back. For a few moments, we were lost in our own world, trapped in each other's eyes. The trance was broken when Sakura spoke up.

"Thank you... Sasuke." Sakura tried to hold the blush but no avail. Personally I thought it was cute.

_**Duh. This is Sakura were talking about. Of course she is cute…. And hot, sexy, beautiful, luscious….**_

…_.Ok I get it. Man, where did that perverted mind come from?_

…… _**you. I am you, you know that right?**_

_I refuse to believe that……. Perverted jackass….._

_**I heard that…. By the way, did you notice that Sakura called us Sasuke instead of Uchi-teme, or Chicken-Uchi?**_

Hearing my inner self's statement, I smirked to myself. _Hmm… That gives me an idea._I turned towards Sakura, and saw her looking at anything but me. Quietly, I ran over to her, and pinned her to the wall.

"Sa-ku-ra. I thought you hated me? Why did you call me by my first name?" I spoke directly into her ear, using my husky voice women die for.

"W-w-w-w-hat are y-y-you talking about?" Sakura faced turned redder and redder as I inched forward. Soon enough the only thing blocking us was that inch of air.

"Sakura, blushing twice in one day? Well I'll be darned. You know what, I kind of like this new Sakura, in fact….. I think it's cute." I smirked, knowing that Sakura would get even redder (if that is possible). All of a sudden, I felt Sakura, slip from my hold. I looked down and saw that Sakura had fainted in my arms. "Sakura, are you ok?!"

I placed my hand on her forehead, and it suddenly hit me. Sakura was sick.

* * *

Finally I'm done. That took a long time, and it was hard to write it. I had a MAJOR, MAJOR writer's block so it didn't turn out so good. Don't worry the next chapter, (in which I hope to post up by Friday) will have a bunch of SasuxSaku Fluff. Sorry for the lateness. Please leave a review, PLEASE???

Thanks,

asianangelgirl


	7. Taking care of Sakura part 1

I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – out of breath- OOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED! As you all know, I was out of the country so I couldn't update. Plus school has started so I am not going to be able to update as much. Still that is no a good excuse… IM SORRY!!! But I'm back, and I am going to post the next chapter up... NOW! Oh yeah, I'm going to change this fic into drama, but it will still have a little humor.. Hopefully I can write a humor fic...

Thanks to

**Trust Me With Your Soul**

**SAM-AKA-SakuxSasuLover-**

**XxApatheticXxNymphXx**

**daydreamer22057**

**twilight-crescent-moon**

**Miss Mary Sue**

**Lee Kyung Suh**

**Kaze-Yume No tenshi**

**Jez**

**uchiha-sasuke-lover**

For their wooooooonderful reviews! I am so happy that you guys took the time to review such a HORRIBLE story!!! Please continue to read this story!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, except my cookie that I am eating –chomps-

**Beta Reader: **Miss Mary Sue (Um... well i didn't send it to her this time, but i will next time! I kind of forgot to and since it is like late at night when I am posting this i can't send it to her.)

* * *

**Promise**

**by: asianangelgirl**

**Chapter 7: Taking care of Sakura part 1

* * *

**

_**Last time on "Promise":**_

"_W-w-w-w-hat are y-y-you talking about?" Sakura faced turned redder and redder as I inched forward. Soon enough the only thing blocking us was that inch of air._

"_Sakura, blushing twice in one day? Well I'll be darned. You know what, I kind of like this new Sakura, in fact….. I think it's cute." I smirked, knowing that Sakura would get even redder (if that is possible). All of a sudden, I felt Sakura, slip from my hold. I looked down and saw that Sakura had fainted in my arms. "Sakura, are you ok?!"_

_I placed my hand on her forehead, and it suddenly hit me. Sakura was sick.

* * *

_

**Sasuke POV**

I looked down at Sakura again, and saw that she started to sweat. Her breathing was increasing rapidly, and Sakura had a distressed look on her face.

"SAKURA-CHAN!! Are you alright?! Oh no! What am I going to do, what I am going to do? Sakura-chan, you CAN'T be sick, you just can't!" Naruto was running around the room, clutching his head, hyperventilating. He was beginning to annoy me so I did the first thing that came to mind. I punched him.

"Dobe, hyperventilating isn't going to help Sakura get any better. We need to help her get better. Now where is that nurse..." I lifted Sakura up and placed her on my back, then went to look for the nurse.

_**I wouldn't do that if I were you.**_

_And why not?_

_**Think about, genius. **_

_I can't right now. Sakura is sick, and I need to make sure she gets better. So YOU tell me what is wrong._

_**Ok, ok, I'll tell you. The school nurse is a woman.**_

_So?_

_**And you are the school's heart throb**_

_And..._

_**My god, you are so slow. Aaaaand the nurse would be ALL over you.**_

_... your point is?_

_**-smacks head- My point is, the nurse wouldn't be taking care of Sakura. Instead she would be gaga over you and try to make you go in bed with her or something.**_

_Damn, you're right. What can I do then?_

_**Hmmm…. How about you hand her to Dobe over there? He IS her best friend, I think he can take care of her.**_

_HELL NO! Like I hand her over to HIM. He might KILL her instead of take CARE of her._

_**Do you have a better idea, smart guy?**_

_... in fact, I do._

I walked towards the door leading to the hallway, but just as I reached it, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"SASSSSSSSSSUKE!!!!!! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TAKING SAKURA-CHAN?" Naruto turned me around so I was facing him, and glared at me. Quickly, I thought up of some excuse to **try** and get him off my case.

"As you can see Sakura is sick. It is just a common fever, but it may take days to recover. I have a friend that specializes in medicine, and he discovered a specific medicine that cures people from ANY sickness instantly. Since he owes me a few favors, I was thinking of asking him to give me the medicine so I can give it to Sakura. That way Sakura can get well faster instead of staying home and stay in bed all day. Which means you can see her tomorrow instead of waiting a few days, or even a week."

Naruto stared at me, and I stared back. After a few minutes elapsed, he spoke up.

"Why didn't you tell me before Sasuke? And here I thought you were going to take Sakura somewhere, and take advantage of her in her sicken state. Thank god you were only thinking of helping her! I'll come by and check on Sakura after school." Naruto walked towards me, and whacked me on the back! "You know what? I think you are alright Sasuke-chicken bastard! This is the star of a beautiful friendship!"

"... Sure, whatever you say..." I quickly left the school to get away from the queer blonde. All of a sudden, Naruto shouted which could be heard all the way downstairs (1) "OH MY FUUCKING GOD! I HAVE DETENTION TODAY! WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THAT? HOW THE FUCK AM I GOING TO SEE SAKURA, IF I HAVE DETENTION!!! FUCK!!! I FORGOT TO ASK SASUKE-TEME WHERE HE LIVED! SHIT!"

"NARUTO SHUT THE HELL UP!" Out of nowhere, I heard Kakashi-sensei's voice yelling at Naruto. "OH AND GUESS WHAT, BECAUSE OF YOUR POTTY MOUTH YOU GET A **WEEK** OF DETENTION!"

"SHIT!! THAT'S EVEN WORSE!"

"**TWO **WEEKS!!"

"FUCK!!! TWO WEEKS? WHAT THE HELL???

"**ONE MONTH! **AND YOU'D BETTER SHUT UP OR ELSE I WOULD MAKE IT TWO MONTHS!"

"... CAN I SAY ONE WORD THEN?"

"Sure go ahead!"

"Ok, thanks... FUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!! Thanks again!"

"No problem, and by the way you have another week added to the month of detention!"

"... I'll shut up now…"

"GOOD BOY!"

_That was the weirdest thing that happened today._

_**You got that right... Can't believe that Naruto dude is Sakura's best friend….**_

_Yeeeeeah..._

After witnessing, well hearing, the "fight" between Kakashi-sensei and Naruto, I decided to leave... NOW! Quickly I, while carrying Sakura on my back, rushed to the front of the school and escaped.

Since my house was only a few blocks away, I got home quickly. As soon as I entered, I carried Sakura up to my room.(2). I laid her down on my bed and sat down. How the hell am I supposed to help a 16 year-old girl get better?

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"_Kyaa! You can't catch me -kun!" A 6-year-old Sakura was running away from a boy around her age._

"_Yes I will Sakura-chan! I __**am**__ faster than you remember!" The boy caught up to Sakura and tackled her to the ground! "Ha! Got you Sakura-chan!"_

"_Awww man! I can't believe you caught up so fast -kun!" Sakura sat up and giggled. The boy smiled and laughed with Sakura._

_Hey, that's me when I was 6. I remember that day. My mother brought me to the park and I met a boy there. He was sitting by himself so I went over to ask him to play. When he looked up at me, he had a smile on his face, and then we went to play._

_That boy... what was his name?? I think it was……_

My eyes instantly snapped open. I sat up and looked around my surroundings. From what I saw, I was NOT at school anymore. The room I was currently was a dark shade of blue with not a lot of thins in it. There was the bed I was on, an average-sized desk, a nightstand, and a wardrobe. In the corner was a small bathroom, and a window on the other side of the room.

'_How did I get here? And where is here?'_

_**Why are you asking me? When you were unconscious because you got sick from not eating for the past week, I was unconscious as well.**_

_Whoever said that I was asking you?_

_**Well you are THINKING in you MIND and I am in your MIND. By using common sense I just assumed that you were talking to me.**_

_Well I wasn't ok?_

_**Whatever….**_

At that moment, I heard a knock at the door. "Come in." In came Sasuke, holding a tray of food, and…..

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sasuke knocked on the door and waited for Sakura to allow him entrance. "Come in" Sasuke opened the door with a tray of food in his hands, and an apron around his waist.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sasu-teme in an apron?! Oh my god! HAHAHAHAHA!" Sakura clutched her stomach and rolled all over the bed obviously amused. Sasuke on the other hand was not amused... at all.

"Saaaaaa-kuuuu-raaaaa..." Sasuke had a menacing look in his eyes that could kill. He quickly walked towards Sakura and placed the tray on the nightstand.

"I'm sorry Uchi-teme... hehe…… its just so unlike you….. hehehehe…" Sakura calmed herself down but just ended up cracking up even more. Sasuke got irritated so then he grabbed a spoonful of soup of shoved it in her mouth. Immediately, Sakura stopped laughing and swallowed the soup.

"What are you doing Sasuke-bastard?"

"Feeding you, what does it look like I am doing?" Sasuke scooped up another spoonful of soup and stuffed it in Sakura's mouth.

"I know _that_ much Teme. It's just, _why_ are you feeding me?"

Sasuke didn't answer but just shoved spoonful after spoonful of soup into Sakura's mouth. "Obviously you are sick cause _somebody_didn't take good care of herself. So I am taking care of you."

Sakura stared at Sasuke, who was still feeding her, and smiled. "You know what Uchiha? I thought you were a bad guy but I guess you are alright. Thanks... Sasuke."

* * *

(1) The school is a two story place just in case you didn't know. It's really big and extravagant like one of those private high schools. Hehehe…. I didn't mention many details did I?

(2) Sasuke lives in an apartment, not in the Uchiha compound. He's an independent guy and he doesn't want to live with his family anyways.

**Author's Note: **You know what I just realized? These chapters are still introductory chapters. I haven't introduced all of the characters yet. O.O that means that this story is going to be a very long one, that it is…. Well hopefully I will be able to finish it. If I have reviews –hint hint nudge nudge- Anyways, hope you will read on!

Thanks,

asianangelgirl


	8. Taking care of Sakura part 2

I am so sorry that my last chapter was so short and horrible! It was kind of like a filter to explain some things that I did not make so clear. I am REALLY sorry for the horribleness of the chapter, it's probably cause I wasn't enthusiastic about it AND cause I didn't have it Beta-ed. Well hopefully this chapter is better and that you will enjoy it much more then the last one.

Thanks to

**twilight-crescent-moon**

**Miss Mary Sue**

**DJ HiHi Kimiko**

**And a person!! **

Sniffles... only 4 reviews… was it really THAT bad –YES!!!!- well still I am glad that they reviewed on the horrible chapter, they made my day! I will try to make this chapter a lot better, but I won't promise anything -.-

Thank you to i like pie123 for making me update… THANKS SOO MUCH!!! And I am sorry about not updating... dedicating this to i like pie123 and all my reviewers!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, except my cookie that I am eating –chomps-

**Beta Reader: **SRRY Miss Mary Sue, I need to update now or else people get mad at me next time maybe?

* * *

**Promise**

**by: asianangelgirl**

**Chapter 7: Taking care of Sakura part 2

* * *

**

_**Last time on "Promise":**_

"_What are you doing Sasuke-bastard?"_

"_Feeding you, what does it look like I am doing?" Sasuke scooped up another spoonful of soup and stuffed it in Sakura's mouth._

"_I know __that__ much Teme. It's just, __why__ are you feeding me?"_

_Sasuke didn't answer but just shoved spoonful after spoonful of soup into Sakura's mouth. "Obviously you are sick cause __somebody __didn't take good care of herself. So I am taking care of you."_

_Sakura stared at Sasuke, who was still feeding her, and smiled. "You know what Uchiha? I thought you were a bad guy but I guess you are alright. Thanks... Sasuke."

* * *

_

**Normal POV**

Sakura fell asleep after Sasuke feed her. Well it was more like being forced to sleep, and not do anything else, but same thing. Sasuke took the tray down and placed it down on the counter. Then he collapsed onto the nearest seat.

" Augh…… She has **no** idea what I went through to make that meal for her..."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Sasuke got home and carried Sakura up to his room. He tucked her in and made sure that she was comfortable. Once he was satisfied, Sasuke walked back down to the kitchen._

'_I think I should make something for her to eat when she wakes up'_

_**No duh Genius! **_

'_But what can I make for a sick person?'_

_**How about something healthy???**_

'_I know that much, but what?? I am not much of a cook'_

_**Hmmm... you're right. You stink at cooking…..**_

'_HEY!!! I do NOT stink, I just have some difficulties in the culinary areas'_

_**Yeeeeeeee-ah... um riiiiiiight….. **_

'_I'm being serious!!! I have not been "properly trained" in this area... so I can't well make a meal that is able to be consumed with pleasure and not be upchucked back up'_

_**So basically you can't cook anything edible**_

'_yes... siiiiiiigh what am I going to do?'_

_**Well you could…..**_

_RING! RING! RING!_

"_Argh, stupid phone" Sasuke walked out of the kitchen and into living room, picking up his phone. "Hn..."_

"_What the hell teme?! Is that how you greet people when they call you? Wow, no wonder you were named Emo prince…"_

_Sasuke stood there with a puzzled face. 'Who would call me and then say I am a teme... wait, only one person would do that' "NAAAAAAA-RUUUUUUUU-TOOOOOOOO!! WHAT THE HELL? WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME THEN SAY I AM A TEME… HOW DID HELL DID YOU EVEN GET MY NUMBER?"_

"_hehehe... well, um…. You see I kind of… cough... took your cell phone when you weren't looking and kind of um… looked through it to call you... but it was for a good reason! I wanted to call you and ask you if Sakura-chan is ok. So is Sakura-chan okay teme?"_

_Sasuke's vein started throbbing, and he was seriously pissed off. "YOU TOOK MY PHONE???!!!! WHAT THE FUCK NARUTO!!!!?? WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO STEAL MY PHONE??!!! YOU __**DO**__ REALIZE THAT YOU COULD HAVE ASKED ME INSTEAD OF STEALING!!!_

"_but.. but.. but…. Teme... you wouldn't have given me your phone number.. you wold have ignored me and walk away with Sakura-chan... sniffles... now can you just tell me how Sakura-chan is doing?"_

"_Ugh... she's fine Dobe... I Just put her in my bed and…_

"_WHAAAAAAT?!!! You are doing __**it**__ with her when she's sick and defenseless...SASUKE-TEME!!! HOW could you taking advantage of a porr, innocent, beautiful girl just cause she's sick and can't efend herself… SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAN!!! GET AWAY FROM HIIIIIIIIIIM!!!! RUUUUUUUUN!!"_

"_Shut up dobe! I am NOT taking advantage of her"_

_**Though that is a good idea... Seeing Sakura-chan lying on our bed, and us..**_

"_SHUT UP!!!"_

"_You already told me to shut up teme, why are you telling me again? I mean I already shutted up so I didn't talk and stuff.. but then you told me to shut up again!! How come you told me to.._

"_Dobe be quiet! Sakura is fine, like I said, I put her in bed SO SHE CAN REST. Now I am trying to think of something I can give to her to eat when she wakes up."_

"_OOOH!!!! You should TOTALLY get her some RAAAAAAAAMEN!!! I mean it is the cure to everything since it is the best food in the WHOLE world, so ramen!!! Teme go out and buy some ramen for her!!"_

"_NO! You are never supposed to get a sick person ramen. It isn't good for them. Besides what if they can't swallow it, then they would choke. Do you want Sakura to choke on ramen and die?"_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Sakura-chan CAN'T DIIIIIIIIIIIE!!! WAAAAAAAAH SAKURA-CHAN!!! I AM SORRY!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO NOT THINK AND WANT YOU TO EAT RAMEN AND MAYBE POSSIBLY MAKE YOU CHOKE ON IT!!! I AM SORRRY!!! FORGIVE ME PLEASE? I WILL NEVER THINK OF AN IDEA LIKE THAT, THAT MIGHT MAKE YOU DIEEEEE!!! PLEASE SAKURA-CHA.."_

_Sasuke got tired of Naruto's rambling so he hung up the phone. Then he walked back into the kitchen, opened his fridge, and stared at it._

_**So what are you going to make?**_

'_I don't know… The only thing I have in here is... tomatoes…'_

_**Well you could make a tomato soup**_

'_NO! I am not going to waste my last 10 tomatoes on soup!_

_**But you only need..**_

"_nope! Don't even think about it! I am not going to use my tomatoes.. besides.. I can't prepare it correctly without umm.. somethingblowingup'_

_**True.. if you tried to make it, you would probably blow the whole frickin' house up**_

'_shut up... now what to make….'_

_**You do realize you can just get her soup**_

'_soup that is a good idea, but I am not able to um..create this concotion'_

_**Just say you can't cook alright? It's getting annoying, besides you can just buy the soup at **__**Soup Palace**_

'_...Why didn't you tell me this earlier?'_

_**I tried to but then you cu..**_

'_Forget it! You made me go through all his trouble, and had to deal with dobe. If you told me earlier then I might've been able to not talk to dobe.. grrrrr.. I'll just go out and buy it now. YOU go to your room NOW'_

…_**fine, and YOUR WELCOME**_

'_what's crawled up his ass ?'_

_**End Flashback

* * *

**_

"Ugh! I think I need to go to sleep..." Sasuke laid his head onto the couch. Slowly, Sasuke's eyes drooped, his breathing regulating at a slow pace, and his body adjusting to find comfort. Sasuke closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

"TEEEEEEEEEEEEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Naruto bursts into Sasuke's house, causing Sasuke to wake up from his short nap. Sasuke got up from the couch and glared at a panting Naruto

"What do you want Dobe? How the hell did you find my house?"

"It.. pant... doesn't... pant.. matter... there's.. a... HUGE...pant... problem." Naruto walked towards Sasuke, and grabbed his shoulders. 'Sakura-chan's dad is coming!"

"What?! What are you talking about? Why would her father be coming here?" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hands and took them off his shoulders. Then Sasuke walked away from Naruto and towards his front door. "besides, he doesn't know where I li..."

Sakura's dad burst through Sasuke's door. "Where the fuck is that pathetic excuse of a girl?"

_**Oh shit... this isn't going to be good

* * *

**_

**Author's Note: **Yay! I finished!!! I am so sorry that I haven't updated. Too many things have been happeneing and I am just too busy. Now I will try tand update this sooner... so expect another chapter soon! or not, depends on CERTAIN things... coughreviewscough...

HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!

Thanks,

asianangelgirl

(hey you! Yeah you, the person reading this, see that button down there that says 'Ok'? Click it please, and I'll update sooner –hinthint-


	9. Sakura's Father

YEAH!!! I AM UPDAAAAAATING!!! I am utterly sorry that my chapters are not really good, and that I don't update often... well school IS tough so that is part of my delay in updating.. and of course LAZINESS.. so I apologize to all of you!!!! T.T I am sorry that my story.. well isnt' very interesting at the beginning.. I went back and read and I am like "HOLY COW!! I WROTE THIS PIECE OF BAD WRITING??!!!!!" yeah so I will try and make better chapters... I WILL TRY!!! ( but can't promise cause I can't write that well T.T)!!

Thanks to

**Miss Mary Sue**

**Sam-AKA-****SasuxSakuLover**

**Sakura Uchiha92**

**Kiba-Inuzuka-1FanGirl**

**WaterBlossom1**

**brandii****-lox**

**lito****-pink-****chihuahua**

**SaphireGloom**

**Sakura0chan**

**Universal Fighter**

**twilight-crescent-moon**

**kasplosion**

**random**** dude ****xD**

**BOO(**

**larrythestapler**

WOW!!! This chapter is the chapter that I had the most reviews on!!! MAN I AM HAPPY!!!!! KYAAAA!!! –happy dances- THANKS SOOO MUCH YOU GUYS!!!!! I WILL DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO YOU ALL!!!! THANKS SOO MUCH!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.. BUT I WILL –people throws rock- OK!!! I WILL NEVER OWN NARUTO, but I have a poster of them

**Beta-reader: **Miss Mary Sue

* * *

**Promise**

**by****: asianangelgirl**

**Chapter ****9****: Sakura's father

* * *

**

_**Last time on "Promise":**_

_"Ugh! I think I need to go to sleep..." Sasuke laid his head onto the couch. Slowly, __Sasuke's__ eyes drooped, his breathing regulating at a slow pace, and his body adjusting to find comfort. Sasuke closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep._

_"TEEEEEEEEEEEEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"__ Naruto bursts into __Sasuke's__ house, causing Sasuke to wake up from his short nap. Sasuke got up from the couch and glared at a panting Naruto_

_"What do you want __Dobe__? How the hell did you find my house?"_

_"It__ pant... doesn't... pant.. __matter__... there's.. __a__... HUGE...pant... problem." Naruto walked towards Sasuke, and grabbed his shoulders. 'Sakura-__chan's__ dad is coming!"_

_"What?!__ What are you talking about? Why would her father be coming here?" Sasuke grabbed __Naruto's__ hands and took them off his shoulders. Then Sasuke walked away from Naruto and towards his front door. "__besides__, he doesn't know where I __li__..."_

_Sakura's dad burst through __Sasuke's__ door. "Where the fuck is that pathetic excuse of a girl?"_

_**Oh shit... this isn't going to be good

* * *

**_

**Normal POV**

Sasuke and Fuji were staring each other intently for a few minutes when Sasuke broke the silence. "Why the fuck did you break through my door?

"DO NOT USE THAT KIND OF FOUL LANGUAGE WITH ME BOY!"

"I can use whatever language I want, because you know what?? This is MY house you fucking old man!"

Sasuke gave Fuji one last glare, turned his back to him, and walked away. Fuji was burning with rage. He could not believe this BOY would be so disrespectful to him. Being the not so tolerant person of foul language he was (though he cusses a lot), he grabbed Sasuke and threw him on the ground

"YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BASTARD! DO NOT FUCKIN MESS WITH ME! I AM HERE FOR ONE REASON. AND ONE REASON ONLY!! TO TEACH THAT LITTLE WENCH A LESSON!!!!"

"What 'wench'?? what are you talking about you old bat?"

"GRRRRR.. My DAUGHTER SAKURA HARUNO!!! THAT PATHETIC BITCH!"

For some reason when Sasuke heard Fuji call Sakura a pathetic bitch, his blood started boiling. He had a sudden hatred against Fuji, and wanted to murder him a slow and painful death. Sasuke's eyes began to change a different color, his anger filling up his body, and soon, rage consumed him.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT YOU BASTARD!!!" Sasuke stood up and punched Fuji in the stomach. His eyes were a blood red, and it showed the emotions of a murderer. Sasuke ran over to Fuji and started to beat him up. "SHE... ISN'T... A ... BITCH... NEVER,.. CALL... HER... THAT!!!!"

Naruto ran over to the two and grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders only to have Sasuke knock him away. "Get the fuck away from me."

Naruto suddenly had a blood trail going down his mouth, but he quickly wiped it away. He got up from the ground, and walked over to Sasuke "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM TEME?" Naruto drew his fist back and punched Sasuke directly in the face. "I AM TRYING TO HELP YOU! I HATE THAT HE IS SAYING BAD THINGS ABOUT SAKURA, BUT STILL WE HAVE TO HANDLE THIS PEACEFULLY!"

"PEACEFULLY??!!! I DON'T THINK SO!!!! I NEED TO TEACH THIS BASTARD A LESSON... HE SHOULD **NEVER** CALL SAKURA A BITCH, OR ANY OTHER FOUL NAME..." Sasuke wiped his blood with the back of his hand and staggered over to Naruto. Using all of his strength Sasuke he lunged at Naruto, but unfortunately missed. Naruto quickly grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders and held him back.

Fuji slowly got up from the ground, holding his stomach and leaned against the wall for some support. "Listen you little brat... I will call that.. THING whatever I want. You want to know why? It's because I am here father! You know what? I am seriously pissed at this whole matter. I was in my office at the school handling all the issues happening around there. Everyday there is some sort of issue that comes up and it **always** stressing me out. "

"Finally, today I had a break from all the issues since I decided to hire someone to be the assistant principal, which happens to be Tsunade. I had finally gotten some time to myself to relax and do whatever I wanted. It was then that Shizune came in telling me that that wench had gotten into some trouble. That moment I was pissed, really pissed. I was going to have an easier life as principal, but then this comes up. I had to go and deal with that **daughter **of mine."Fuji face got a lot more menacing, while Sasuke was still struggling to get out of Naruto's grip. All of a sudden Fuji started to laugh manically.

"HAHAHAHA!!! YES THAT STUPID LITTLE BITCH AHD GOTTEN HERSELF INTO TORUBLE! AND I WAS THE ONE THAT HAD TO DEAL WITH IT!! HA! AS I WAS ABOUT TO GO TO WHERE SHE WAS, I SEE SOMEONE WALKING WITH HER ON THEIR BACK! WHEN I WENT TO INVESTIGATE, I FOUND THAT IT WAS **YOU**, SASUKE UCHIHA! HAHAHAHA AND THAT LEADS ME TO HERE! BANGING THROUGH YOUR DOOR, HERE TO TAKE THAT PIECE OF TRASH AND TEACH HER A LESSON!!!"

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He thrashed about and finally got loose from Naruto's hold, and this time Naruto didn't try to get him under control. Both of them ran at Fuji and tackled him down once more. Throwing punches there and kicks here, Naruto and Sasuke kept beating up Fuji.

"You bastard!! You are not meant to be called Sakura's father!" Naruto grabbed Fuji by the collar and raised him off his feet. "You should die right now."

"NARUUUUTOOOOOOOO, NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

**SAKURA'S POV**

When I woke up, I heard some thrashing about downstairs. Being curious to see what was going on, I got out of bed and walked over to the door. Before I opened the door, I placed my ear up against the door to see if I can hear anything. At first I couldn't hear very much, but then I could hear some voices.

_'I wonder why Sasuke is talking to himself'_

_**He isn't stupid! He is probably talking to some person**_

_'Hmm__that__ makes some sense... but who is he talking to?'_

_**I don't know... let's listen in and try to see if we can recognize the dude or **__**dudette's**__** voice**_

_'... Hey, it sounds really familiar...'_

_**Yeah you are right! I can't place my finger on it, but the other voice is really familiar... **_

_'... Oh my god... __oh__ my god... oh my god... __noooooo__'_

_**WHAT IS IT SAKURA??!!!... NOOO... It can't be...**_

I burst through the door, just to see Naruto having my father raised up from the ground.

"You should die right now"

Without thinking, I ran down the stairs and screamed. "NARUUUUTOOOOOOOO, NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

I ran over to Naruto and made him drop my father down. Quickly, I stood over my father and threw my arms out to defend him. " Don't hurt him!"

"Sakura! What do you think you are doing? You are protecting this man that has been so mean to you ever since you went into his family! Why are you protecting him?" Naruto stepped closer to me and tried to place a hand on my shoulder but I just shrugged it away.

Sasuke stepped up and tried to reason with me as well. " Sakura, this man is not worthy of your protection. He is a bastard, and should be punished for everything that he has done to hurt you."

"I know, but I can't let you do that... I just can't. Even though he has been so mean to me. Even though he has never shown me any compassion or love Even though he has only has hatred towards me, I can't let you hurt him."

"Why Sakura?!? Why can't you let us punish him? Why can't you let us give him what he deserves for hurting you??" Sasuke's anger started to die down, and his eyes were changing from red (?!?!) back to onyx. With his murder demeanor gone, Sasuke had his normal stoic face on.

"It's cause... it's cause... it was my parents' last wish... " Tears started to fall from my eyes as I began to feel a pang inside of my chest. "They... they... they wanted me to stop being a burden to everyone!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **CLIFFY!!! I am so sorry!!!! I had to put this cliffy up because as I was writing this chapter, I just had this new idea pop in my head. And so, I decided to add a little twist to it! Heheh I am sorry if this is making you mad at me... but please... just be patient with me, this (might) be worth it!! Anyways... REVIEW!!!!

Thanks,

asianangelgirl

You see that little button, that says 'Ok'.. please oh please... review away!! x


	10. Bittersweet Memories

HECK YEAH!!! I AM UPDAAAAAAAAAATING!!! And it's a lot earlier this time, isn't it? Well I have a sudden writing rush so I just have to write write write!!!! And maybe that is why this chapter is up so much earlier than the other chapters. Anyways read on and review!!!!!!!!!

Thanks to

**SAM-AKA-SakuxSasuLover**

**i like pie123**

**WaterBlossom1**

**uchiha-sasuke-lover**

**Miss Mary Sue**

**BOO(**

**Sakura0chan**

**randomdude xD**

**Super-Addicted-Naruto-Fan**

**xXxKohanaBlossomxXx**

**Universal Fighter**

**kasplosion**

**twilight-crescent-moon**

For their reviews!! Thanks so much for them! It really makes my day when I get on the computer, open my email and there are reviews for my story!! So thanks a bunch!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto... but I own uhh... umm.. –grabs object- tangerines!

**Beta-Reader: **Miss Mary Sue

* * *

**Promise**

**by: asianangelgirl**

**Chapter 10: Bittersweet Memories

* * *

**

_**Last time on "Promise":**_

_Sasuke stepped up and tried to reason with me as well. " Sakura, this man is not worthy of your protection. He is a bastard, and should be punished for everything that he has done to hurt you." _

"_I know, but I can't let you do that... I just can't. Even though he has been so mean to me. Even though he has never shown me any compassion or love. Even though he only has hatred towards me, I can't let you hurt him." _

"_Why Sakura?!? Why can't you let us punish him? Why can't you let us give him what he deserves for hurting you??" Sasuke's anger started to die down, and his eyes were changing from red (?!?!) back to onyx. With his murder demeanor gone, Sasuke had his normal stoic face on._

"_It's cause... it's cause... it was my parents' last wish... " Tears started to fall from my eyes as I began to feel a pang inside of my chest. "They... they... they wanted me to stop being a burden to everyone!"

* * *

_

**Normal POV**

Sakura stood there with her arms slowly dropping down to her sides. The room was dead silent with only the sound of everyone's hitched breathing. Sakura began to tremble, and clenched her fist tightly. "It's was my parents' last wish... for me to stop being a huge burden to everyone... especially them.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Sakura was but only a young girl, 6 to be exact. She was a happy go lucky girl without a care in the world. It was Sakura's first day of kindergarten and she was happy as she can be. Her mother and father were both taking her to school, and she was even happier, if that was even possible._

"_Kaa-san!!! I am sooo happy today!!" Sakura ran ahead of her parents and stood in front of them with her hands thrown up in the air._

"_I can see that Sakura-chan. Why are you so happy today?" Megumi was walking side by side with her husband, Takashi. _

"_Well today is my fwirst day of school!! And I heard that I can make friends there!!! That's why I'm sooooo happy!!!" Sakura had a cheeky grin, stretching from one ear to the other. The wind was gently blowing, and the cherry blossoms were falling down. One of them landed right on top of Sakura's head._

_Takashi walked ahead and stood in front of Sakura. He lifted his hand and took the cherry blossom off. Then he moved it to her face and tickled Sakura's nose. "I see Sakura-chan. You are excited about making some new friends. Well anybody would be happy to meet someone new and have them as a friend, right dear?"_

_Megumi caught up to the two, and then lifted Sakura off the floor. She twirled Sakura a little bit then placed Sakura on Takashi's shoulders. "That's right. Once you get into class, you will be able to make many new friends! I know that everyone will like you Sakura-chan."_

_Sakura giggled as she was on her father's shoulders. Using her hands she guided Takashi towards the school. "Do you weally think that the kids will like me? Tou-san what do you think?"_

"_Of course everyone will like you, my little Saku-chan! Who wouldn't like this bubbly, nice, pretty little girl?" Takashi walked side by side with Megumi, keeping Sakura in place, making sure she doesn't fall off._

"_WEALLY??!!! COOL!!! I am going to have sooo much fwends!!!" Sakura, Megumi, and Takashi walked together in a nice comfortable silence to Konoha Kindergarten. The day was a nice warm day, with a gentle breeze, and a clear blue sky. The Haruno family just couldn't help but smile on that wonderful day, enjoying each others' company while they delivered Sakura to her first day of school. _

_As soon as they reached the school, Sakura motioned to Takashi to put her down. Carefully, Takashi held Sakura by the waist and placed her down on the floor. Immediately, Sakura ran to a girl that she seemed to recognize. She started chatting with the girl and turned around to give a wave of reassurance to her parents._

"_There goes our baby girl, off to her first day of school. It only seemed like yesterday where she would be sleeping right next to us because she was scared of the thunder." Megumi sighed as she linked arms with her husband. Takashi chuckled a bit and kissed the top of Megumi's head._

"_Megumi, it was yesterday, remember?" Megumi pulled away and had a quizzical look on her face. Slowly she realized what Takashi said was true. A smile formed on her face and she began walking away from Takashi. _

"_That's right... it was yesterday.. Still I would be more comfortable to see Sakura-chan get to class and be in her seat. I'll be back in a few!" Megumi walked through the front entrance and gave a quick wave towards Takashi._

_Takashi waved back at Megumi, smiling a warm smile. As soon as Megumi disappeared, Takashi glanced around frantically. "Tsukishi! Tsukishi!"_

_Suddenly a woman stepped out from behind a tree and walked over to Takashi. "Why did you make me wait so long?" the woman called Tsukishi latched herself onto Takashi and pouted._

"_I'm sorry honey, but you know how things are... "Takashi wrapped his arms around Tsukishi and pulled her close. He placed his face at the crook of her neck and breathed in her scent._

_Tsukishi giggled and pulled him close. "I know... but now you owe me for making me wait..."_

_Takashi growled, and gave Tsukishi a squeeze. " That I am okay with, and of course there's going to be some __**interest**__ for making you wait alright?"_

"_Giggle... no problem at all... Takashi..."

* * *

_

"_WHY WERE YOU WITH... WITH... WITH THAT WHORE??!!!" Megumi threw her arms to her sides while standing in front of Takashi. Her breathing was hitched, tears streaming down her flawless face. Takashi just stood there, his bangs covering his eyes, clenching his fists._

"_Don't call Tsukishi a whore... she isn't one... you wanna know who the whore is?? YOU!" Takashi snapped his head, his eyes locked with Megumi._

"_... I can't believe you... you... you... how long has this been going on?" Megumi tilted her head down to shield her eyes of the tears still streaming down her face. Takashi just dropped his eye contact and stood there, arms limply at his sides._

"_HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON??!!!" Megumi ran towards Takashi and threw her arms at him. She started to bang her fists up against his chest, tears flowing out her eyes faster than ever. "HOW LONG??? HOW FUCKING LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON??!!!"_

"_... 2 years..." Takashi grabbed Megumi's fist and pushed her away from him. Quickly, Takashi walked towards the stairs and began climbing them. A few minutes later, he came down with a sleeping Sakura in his arms. "It is all because of __**her**__ I stayed with you. If you never have gotten pregnant, then I would have been able to go to college and finally make something out of myself."_

"_YOU HAVE MADE SOMETHING OF YOURSELF!!! YOU BECAME A BEAUTIFUL GIRL'S FATHER!! ISN'T THAT ENOUGH??!!! DON'T YOU LOVE HER???" Megumi slumped to the floor, crying her eyes into her hands._

"_I do love her, I love Sakura very much... but it's just you.. I just stopped loving you. I am happy to have such a beautiful daughter as Sakura. It's just the mother I have a problem with... I wish I never married you... but I don't regret Sakura. The only thing I regret was believing that I loved you." Takashi placed a small kiss onto Sakura's head, and carried her over to her mother. Gently, Takashi placed Sakura next to Megumi, and turned his back on them._

"_I found another one to love... I don't love you anymore. So I am going to leave you... I feel bad leaving Sakura without a father.. but you deserve to be left without a husband... you piece of trash." Takashi walked towards the door, and picked up a conveniently located suitcase. Just as he was almost out the door, Takashi stopped._

"_Tell Sakura that I am sorry, and that I love her..." Takashi walked out the door, leaving his former love and daughter behind._

"_NOOOOOOOOO!!! TAKASHI!!! COME BACK!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! DON'T LEAVE MEEEEE!!!! I PROMISE I WILL TRY TO BE A BETTER WIFE!! PLEEEEEEASE DON'T LEAVE MEEEEEE!!!" Megumi got up and ran towards the doors, arms flailing. Just as she got out the door, she saw Takashi in the arms of another woman... in the arms or Tsukishi... in the arms of her own sister..._

_Megumi stopped dead in her tracks, and was in a momentarily state of shock. Her arms dropped to her sides, and Megumi stood there with a tear ridden face. Slowly, Megumi turned her back to the two happy couple in front of her house._

_Her sadness started to fade away as angry began to replace it. Abruptly, Megumi bursts through door, slamming it open. Sakura woke up from her sleep, eyes not fully opened yet. _

"_Kaa-san... what's wrong??" Sakura sat up and rubbed her eyes to make the sleep go away._

"_What's wrong... what's wrong??? YOU, THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!" Megumi stomped over to Sakura and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, raising her off the ground. Without giving a single care, Megumi threw Sakura across the room! "BECAUSE OF YOU, I LOST THE MAN I LOVED!!! IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!! WHY MUST YOU BE SUCH A BURDEN??"_

_Sakura began to have tears forming at the rim of her eyes. The tears began to fall down her face, showing no signs of stopping. " Kaa-san... what did I do?? Why... why... why are you doing this to me??"_

"_You are the main part of my problem... You are why your father left me!!" Megumi went over to Sakura and slapped her non-stop. "Get out of my life!!! I don't need you anymore." Using the last of her strength, Megumi threw Sakura to a wall. Then she ran to the kitchen, not once looking at Sakura. _

_Eventually Megumi came out the kitchen, but there was something different. Behind her was a cloud of smoke rising up and in her hands was a match. " Since you ruined my life, I am going to ruin yours." Megumi lie the match and the dropped it onto the floor. Then she sped towards the door leaving a hurt Sakura behind._

_**Kaa-san... I'm sorry... I never meant to take your life away... forgive me...**_

_The fire began spreading leaving nothing safe in its path. Sakura's eyes drooped down, and soon everything was black. _

_**End Flashback

* * *

**_

**Normal POV**

"I never wanted to remember that... it just hurt too much to know that I was a burden to them... I just wanted to forget everything..." Sakura faltered a bit and fell to the floor crying. The room was silent with only the sound of Sakura's sobs.

Sasuke was released from Naruto's hold and was speechless. He slowly walked over to Sakura, and kneeled down to her eye level. Taking his hand, he raised it to her face and lifted it up. Using his other hand, he wiped away her tears.

"Sakura... it's ok... just cry all you want.." Sasuke lowered his hand but took Sakura's into his. Trusting Sasuke, Sakura latched herself onto Sasuke crying her eyes out. Sasuke's shirt began to get soaked but he didn't seem to mind. He just wrapped his arms around Sakura in a comforting manner.

_I am never going to have her cry anymore... It is never going to happen __**ever **__again.. I swear.

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **YAY!!!! I am done!!! This was soooo hard to write... cause yeah... while writing I was listening to _Survive _by Gabrielle (Good song check it out).. I am REEEEEEALLY sorry that this might be confusing... cause yeah.. but I hope that it was good enough!!!! But to clear things up:

Takashi didn't love Megumi anymore. He still loved her when they had Sakura, but a year later... the spark was gone... . Sakura was the only reason holding the marriage PLUS Takashi wasn't ready to have a kid yet... he was going to get a PHD and stuff but child soo no... He found another to love (Megumi's sister ironically) which he met and chatted with at a grocery storeThen yada yada fell in love with Tsukishi... lost interest in Megumi... and you get the rest right???

Anyways.. that's all... so REVIEW PLEASE??????

Thanks,

asianangelgirl


	11. Comfortable Warmth

Gomenasai (?) Doshi Doshi (my own word with own meaning XP) sorry that I have not updated in a while.. got lazy and of course, writer's block... I am trying to think of something to get this to be a lot more cheerful... instead of being so... sad... so I will try!! Thanks for still being here with me, and sorry again! Didn't mean to make you wait so long... by the time I update this, for those of you who may know Cherry Blossom and Avenger should be updated right after!! So check it out if you have any time ;D

Thanks to

**i like pie123**

**kasplosion**

**Miss Mary Sue**

**twilight-crescent-moon **

**XxSilver-TwilightxX**

**MyLifeNotYours**

**xmeifongx**

**Super-Addicted-Naruto-Fan**

**ladada**

**Sakura0chan**

Thank you very much for the reviews! I feel so happy to know you guys take time to review my not so great story.. hehehe... Arigato gozaimasu! (I am feeling very Japanese-ey today!)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, but I have CARAMEL!! BWAHAHAHA CARAMEL ATTACK!!

**Beta-Reader: **Miss Mary Sue

* * *

**Promise**

**by: asianangelgirl**

**Chapter 11: Comfortable Warmth**

* * *

**_Last time on "Promise":_**

"I never wanted to remember that... it just hurt too much to know that I was a burden to them... I just wanted to forget everything..." Sakura faltered a bit and fell to the floor crying. The room was silent with only the sound of Sakura's sobs.

Sasuke was released from Naruto's hold and was speechless. He slowly walked over to Sakura, and kneeled down to her eye level. Taking his hand, he raised it to her face and lifted it up. Using his other hand, he wiped away her tears.

"Sakura... it's ok... just cry all you want.." Sasuke lowered his hand but took Sakura's into his. Trusting Sasuke, Sakura latched herself onto Sasuke crying her eyes out. Sasuke's shirt began to get soaked but he didn't seem to mind. He just wrapped his arms around Sakura in a comforting manner.

_I am never going to have her cry anymore... It is never going to happen **ever **again.. I swear._

* * *

**Normal POV**

Fuji had already left Sasuke's house due to the fact that he had enough of everything. Before leaving though, he said a few words to Sasuke.

"Keep her. I don't need that piece of trash anymore."

Sasuke was upset that Fuji had called Sakura a 'piece of trash', but he refrained himself from doing anything rash. Glancing over at the sleeping form of Sakura, Sasuke felt a pang of sympathy towards her. Getting up to his feet, Sasuke strode over to Sakura, and picked her up bridal style.

"Hey teme... w-where are you taking S-Sakura?" Naruto stared quizzically at Sasuke, with a clear look of worry on his face.

"Don't worry, Dobe. Evidently, this whole matter has made her wiped out. I am bringing her up to my room and let her sleep on my bed."

"SASUKE! NOOO!! You are LYING!! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you before!" Naruto grabbed his head and started running around Sasuke's living room flailing his arms.

"What the hell are you talking about Dobe?" Sasuke stopped at the bottom of the stairs and glanced back at the blonde running about his house. "Can you stop runni—"

"AAAAAAAH!! SASUKE IS LYING WHEN HE IS SAYING HE TAKING SAKURA-CHAN UPSTAIRS TO LET HER SLEEP!! HE IS PROBABLY GOING TO DO **IT** TO HER SINCE SHE CAN'T FIGHT BACK!! AHHHHHHH!! LAST TIME I BET HE WAS GOING TO BUT I CALLED HIM, AND THAT'S WHY HE SAID 'HN' SINCE HE WAS MAD THAT SOMEONE INTERRUPTED HIM WHEN HE WAS ABOUT TO GET IN THE ZONE!!"

"What the hell Uzumaki? What nonsense are you speaking this ti—"

"AHHHHHHHH SAKURA-CHAN!! RUN!! HE'S GOING TO RAPE YOU!! RUUN OR ELSE THE BASTARD WILL MAKE YOU PRODUCE A BABY AND HE WILL BE BASTARD JUNIOR!! HURRY SAKURA-CHAN!! WAKE UP AND SAVE YOURSELF BEFORE HE—"

A book came flying across the room and hit Naruto square in the face. Naruto quickly dropped to the floor due to the impact of the two-inch thick book on his head. Who threw the book with such force that it knocked Naruto down? It was none other than...

A cranky...

Furious...

Angry-to-be-woken-up Sakura Haruno. She woke up from Naruto's loud mouth rambling about, cough, **that**, cough. Quickly grabbing something that was closest to her right (which happened to be that two-inch book), Sakura sat up and threw the book at Naruto.

"Shut up, Naruto," Sakura quietly murmured as she lay back down in Sasuke's arms. Feeling Sasuke's warmth, but not knowing it was Sasuke, Sakura snuggled against him, trying to be warmer.

"So warm... and smells so nice... Sleepy..." Sakura mumbled into Sasuke shirt and snuggled even closer (if it was possible) to Sasuke. The whole 'snuggling' scene caused a certain ice-block emo prince to flush a light shade of pink.

"Oh Em Geezies! Sasuke-teme.. is... is... is... BLUSHING!!' Naruto recovered from the book throwing incident and was now onto the Sasuke-blushing-a-light-pink event.

"No I'm not!" Sasuke quickly turned his away to get it out of Naruto's view, only to have Naruto pop up in his face. Naruto stared at Sasuke's face, his face in "thinking mode".

"Hmmmm... you ARE blushing. I noticed that you have a **very **miniscule shade of pink spread across your cheeks. It seems that you are responding to the fact that Sakura-chan had 'snuggled' closer to the warmth that she has felt, which happens to be you. Of course, there also had to be other factors to have made you flush a barely visible pink. And to my best knowledge, I would have to say that Sakura was the cause of this, correct?" Naruto placed a finger on his chin, thinking about everything he had just said.

Sasuke stared at the blonde in front of him, mouth slightly hanging open. The stupid, idiotic, mush-for-brain, dobe had said something smart. SMART! Not stupid, not dumb, not moronic, but intelligent.

"Naruto... I never would have thought that you were smart." Sasuke still stood there open-mouthed, astonished by this amazing feat.

"Of course I am smart!!" Naruto crossed his arms, beaming a huge grin that stretched across his face. " Wait, why am I smart?"

Sasuke stared at the confused blonde in front of him, a twitch itching to come up. Suddenly, Sasuke dropped his head down, his bangs covering his eyes. Slowly, he lifted up his head with a smile across his face.

"Oh, Naruto... you silly, silly boy."

"Uh... Uchi-teme... why are you looking at me like that?" Naruto's expression instantly changed to a worried one. Ever so slowly, Naruto began backing up.

"Whatever are you talking about Naruto?" Sasuke kept on smiling, yes SMILING and walked towards the couch. Gently, Sasuke placed Sakura onto the couch, careful to not wake her up. Once Sakura was safe and sound on the couch, Sasuke walked over to Naruto, a smile still etched on his face.

"S-S-S-Sasuke-teme... why are you smiling like that? Why are you even smiling at all?!" Naruto stared at Sasuke, his form start to shake violently. Slowly, step by step, Sasuke got closer and closer to Naruto.

"Naaaaaa-rutoooo... I want you to have something..."

"Really?! What is it teme? Ohhh I hope it's Ramen!"

"Oh, it's better than that..." Sasuke stood in front of Naruto, an eerie smile still plastered on his face. "A one way trip to HELL!"

Sasuke swung his arm back, and brought it back crashing into Naruto. After a few moments or so, Naruto was sprawled on the floor unconscious. Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the collar, and threw him out of his house.

' Well at least that is over with..'

**Yeah... he was starting to get on my nerves... **

'No duh smart ass...'

**SHUT UP! Just go and get Sakura will you?!**

'Hn..'

Sasuke walked over to the couch where Sakura was currently sleeping and gently picked her up. Once Sakura was safely in Sasuke's arms, he started to walk up the stairs. Eventually, Sasuke reached the top and headed towards his room.

"S-s-sasuke…." Sakura gripped Sasuke's shirt tighter, and buried her face into his shirt.

Sasuke looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. A tiny, a very, very tiny smile crept onto his face as he gazed at the beauty he was holding.

'What is she doing to me?'

**She's making you fall for her, and man, are you falling for her hard!**

'You are probably right…. For once..'

**Damn right! …… HEY! I am always right!!**

**HEY! HELLO!! I AM TALKING TO YOU!!**

**SASUKE! YOU BASTARD!! TALK TO MEEEEEEE!! HELLOOOO ARE YOU THER…."**

Sasuke mentally knocked out his inner self, tied him up with a rope, blindfolded him, and threw him in a room with only one way out, which was the door, and that was locked up. Once his inner self was out of the way, Sasuke continued his way to his bedroom.

Once Sasuke was inside, he walked over to the bed, careful to not wake Sakura up. Slowly, Sasuke laid Sakura onto the bed, and pried her hands off of him. Sasuke took one last glance at Sakura, and smiled another veeeeeery, tiny smile (OH MY GOD! TWICE IN ONE DAY!). He bent down and placed a chaste kiss on top of Sakura's forehead. Sasuke turned around and was about to walk away, but something was holding him back.

"Mmm… Sasuke…. Don't go…. " Sakura clutched Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke turned back and tried to pry Sakura's hands open, but no avail. Sighing, Sasuke laid along side with Sakura. Eventually, Sakura released Sasuke's shirt from her grasp, but Sasuke made no movement as to get up.

"Arigatou… Sasuke….." Sakura snuggled closer to Sasuke, the top of her head resting just below Sasuke's chin.

'Aa…. She's so warm…. It's so… comfortable….. Might as well…. Enjoy it….'

Sasuke's eyes dropped down, and his breathing regulated. That moment, Sasuke had fallen asleep, along side with the one he cared so much about…. Sakura Haruno.

* * *

**Author's Note: **WOW! That took awhile to write! ARGH!! Sorry sorry sorry!! I know it isn't that great, but don't worry the next chapter will be a lot better, I swear! This was nice to write for a change due to the fact it was less drama-y.. yeaaaah, anyways, thanks for still sticking with this story!! THANKS A BUNCH! Hope to see you in the next chapter! Leave a review please! :D

Thanks,

asianangelgirl


	12. The Photograph

**IMPORTANT: **I am holding a poll on my profile right now. The poll is to see what story I should write next. On my profile there are a bunch of ideas I have (scroll down a bit). Please read them and vote for which story I should right next! PLEASE and THANK YOU!!

Uggh... I am getting really lazy of writing now.. I want to update sooo bad.. but I don't want to write... -.- it takes too much time... BUUUUUUUUUT I WILL write so that I CAN update so that you guys can read it and hopefully leave a review!!

Thank to

**Demon sk8ter**

**twilight-crescent-moon**

**xmeifongx**

**kasplosion**

**cutebutweirdlucy18**

**Miss Mary Sue**

**i like pie123**

**Universal Fighter**

**MyLifeNotYours**

**Tako-chan**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, but I own the title of "official-unofficial-Stacey-wannabe-poser"

**Beta-Reader: **Miss Mary Sue

* * *

**Promise**

**by: asianangelgirl**

**Chapter 12: The Photograph**

_**Last time on "Promise":**_

"_Mmm… Sasuke…. Don't go…. " Sakura clutched Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke turned back and tried to pry Sakura's hands open, but no avail. Sighing, Sasuke laid along side with Sakura. Eventually, Sakura released Sasuke's shirt from her grasp, but Sasuke made no movement as to get up._

"_Arigatou… Sasuke….." Sakura snuggled closer to Sasuke, the top of her head resting just below Sasuke's chin._

'_Aa…. She's so warm…. It's so… comfortable….. Might as well…. Enjoy it….'_

_Sasuke's eyes dropped down, and his breathing regulated. That moment, Sasuke had fallen asleep, alongside with the one he cared so much about…. Sakura Haruno._

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Kyaa!! PERVERT!!" Sakura threw the closest object near her, a clock, at the "pervert". The said "pervert" fell to the ground, clutching his head due to the inanimate object that just smacked him.

"SAKURA! I swear I didn't mean to grope your ass!" The pervert... ahem… Sasuke, got up from the ground, still clutching his damaged head. Sasuke tried to get near Sakura to explain his side of the story, but was hit with a pillow over and over again.

"LIAR!! You WERE groping my butt and trying to be innocent when you're not!" Sakura slammed the pillow countless times on Sasuke, trying to render him unconscious (if it was even possible). "How the hell did you even get in this bed?!"

Sakura continued to hit Sasuke with the pillow, only to have it ripped to from her hands and thrown onto the floor. Seeing that she was defenseless, Sakura tried to make a dash towards the fallen pillow, but was pinned down onto the bed by Sasuke.

"You know that hurt right?" Sasuke breathed down Sakura's neck, making Sakura feel uncomfortable with the closeness.

"Let... me... GO!"

"Now, now Sakura I don't think you need to... _leave_ right now. I believe I owe you an explanation don't I?" Sasuke leaned upwards, his head hovering above Sakura's right ear. "Last night, I believe it was YOU who made me stay. I recall that a certain someone grabbed my shirt, and told me to 'not go'. I believe that was you, Sakura."

"What?! That's absurd I would nev—" Sakura stopped midsentence for the memory of her clutching Sasuke's shirt and making him stay flooded back to her. A rosy pink blush crept up to Sakura's face, making Sasuke smirk at her.

" So you remember don't you?"

"... Hmph... but that still doesn't explain why you were GROPING my BUTT."

"I TOLD you, I wasn't groping your butt. It just so happened that your ass was where by hand was. And when you woke up, it was still there. I can ASSURE you that I was not groping your butt... though I may have been touching it..."

"HA! You admit it! You DID touch my butt!"

"You were accusing me of GROPING... then it turns to touching. Why couldn't you just start out with touching instead of groping? Then this wouldn't be so difficult!"

"Tsk... you are just trying to mess with me now aren't ya?! You're trying to divert it to another topic subtly so that you can escape! But I guess it's not working, 'cause I am smart! You WERE groping my ass and you can't go back on what you said!"

Sakura slipped out from Sasuke's hold and got up from the bed. All of a sudden, a grin broke out across her face, and Sakura started to dance around singing outloud. "Sasuke ad-mitted! Groping my buuu-utt! I'm gonna te-ell eve-ry-oooone! Then he'll get beat up, by Na-ru-to. And I'm gonna laugh at him a looooot!"

Sasuke got up from the bed and ran towards Sakura, murder emitting from him. Sakura's eyes widened and she squealed as she dashed out of the bedroom door. Sasuke quickly followed her out and chased her down the hallway.

"Saaaa-kuuuuuuuuur-raaaaaaaaaaaa!" Sasuke soon caught up to Sakura downstairs and grabbed her around the waist. Sakura gasped, surprised that Sasuke had caught her already.

"LET ME GO SASUKE!!"

"I don't think so Sakura. I am NOT going to let you get away this time." Sakura squirmed in Sasuke's grip, trying to break through, but Sasuke only tightened his hold. Sakura thrashed and thrashed, until a thought came to mind.

"Sniffles... sniffles... S-S-S-Sasuke... why are you so mean to me?" Sakura hung her down and covered her eyes with her bangs. Sasuke stared at the sniffling Sakura.

"... You know, pretend crying isn't going to make me release you, you know that right Sakura?" Sakura's head shot up, surprised that Sasuke had seen through her plan.

"Hmph… you are smarter than I thought. I guess I will just have to try another method." Sakura swung her foot back as hard as she could, kicking Sasuke at the family jewels. Just like any guy, Sasuke fell down to the ground, wincing in pain, and releasing his hold on Sakura. Sakura took that moment to try and escape, but was suddenly brought down to the ground by some other weight.

"Sasuke! I thought you were down for the count."

"...unh... I am tougher than... ah... most guys..." Sasuke had Sakura on the ground, his arms around Sakura's waist. Sakura tried to squirm free, kicking and flailing her arms about. The flailing caused her to hit a nearby bookshelf, which knocked some books down onto the two.

"OW! Why do you have such heavy books Sasuke?" Sakura rubbed her head, trying to ease the pain from the impact of the thick book. The book opened up and revealed a picture of Konoha years before. The background was the nearby park that stood near Konoha High. In the picture were two kids yelling at each other, a boy and a girl. Looking at it closer, she saw the little boy had raven locks, and the little girl had rosette hair.

Sakura picked up the open album, and stared the photograph in front of her. Sasuke sat back up, but kept his hold on Sakura.

"Sasuke... why do you have this?" Sakura pointed at the picture in front of her, a quizzical look upon her face. Sasuke looked down at where Sakura pointed to and his eyes hardened.

"That is none of your business." Sasuke abruptly grabbed the album away from Sakura, his eyes cold. The album was closed, but something fell out of it. As Sasuke walked to the bookshelf to put away the album, Sakura crawled over to the fallen object. Gently, Sakura picked up the fallen object... the fallen letter.

Sakura opened the letter and stared at its contents.

_Sa-kun,_

_I'm sowwie that I ha to go... but I pwahmise that I will be bak! wemember we have a pwahmise to keep! Tat is what will emind me to com bak! Don't be sad ok Sa-kun? Even though I am not really there, I will be in your heart!! Remember not to fa—_

"What are you doing Sakura?" Sasuke finished up putting away the books and turned around to see Sakura reading... THE letter. Walking briskly over to her, Sasuke grabbed the letter from her hand and made it disappear from her sight.

"Sasuke... where did you get that letter?"

"Hn… It's none of your business Sakura." Sasuke stomped away from Sakura trying to avoid the question. Sakura got up and followed Sasuke into the kitchen.

"I believe it IS my business Sasuke." Sakura stood in front of mounting her feet into place, and eyes hardening at Sasuke. Sasuke just glared back at Sakura, and suddenly pinned her between his arms.

"It is NONE of your business. Everything in this house relates to me, which means it's my business and no one else's." Sasuke neared Sakura, their noses barely touching.

"Sasuke... tell me why you have that picture of me and... **him**?"

"What are you talking about? This can't be you... it can't be you... and besides that boy is me."

"No it isn't Sasuke… that boy is not you. I am sure of it." Sakura's head dropped down, her eyes cast on the floor.

"Sakura what are you talking about? I am pretty sure I can tell if it is myself or not. I am myself for one thing." Sasuke took Sakura by the chin and lifted it up to face him. "This is me... okay? That is all you need to know Sakura."

"No, Sasuke... you are wrong. This guy in the picture... is the younger version of my ex-boyfriend Sai."

* * *

**Author's Note: **OMG! I can't believe what happened!! OMG OMG OMG!! I didn't expect that to happen and I am the writer of this story!! wow.. who would have thought Sai would come into this story now. Well... I am sorry for another twist... but I just had to since I need to go back to the topic of promise. I hope that this story was okay. I tried my best! Anyways, the next chapter will reveal Sakura's relationship with Sai and clear up all the thoughts she had in the beginning. Also it will show some more parts of the Promise. Hope to see you in the next chapter!

p.s. please vote for my poll!! I need your help!!

Thanks,

asianangelgirl

* * *


	13. Sai, the exboyfriend

I am finally UPDATING

I am finally UPDATING!! WOOH!! I am really, REALLY sorry that I have been... MIA for the past 2 months... I've been really lazy and just had a writer's block… I know, I know... that's not a good enough excuse… I probably lost a lot of 'fans' right now, but what can I do? It's my fault, and I am paying for it. Well I CAN say that I was expecting this.. in a way… either way, I am going to finish this story no matter what.. it IS my FIRST story.. so yeah…. On with my story!!

Thanks to

**kasplosion**

**Miss Mary Sue**

**cutebutweirdlucy18**

**twilight-crescent-moon**

for their reviews even though this story is getting worse every chapter. At least I have some people that are 'devoted' –ish. (but 3 of them are my friends in real life.. ..) Oh well…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, but I do own the saying 'You're such a Beverly!" © asianangelgirl

**Beta-Reader: **Miss Mary Sue

* * *

**Promise**

**by: asianangelgirl**

**Chapter 13: Sai, the ex-boyfriend**

* * *

_**Last time on "Promise":**_

"_I believe it IS my business Sasuke." Sakura stood in front of mounting her feet into place, and eyes hardening at Sasuke. Sasuke just glared back at Sakura, and suddenly pinned her between his arms._

"_It is NONE of your business. Everything in this house relates to me, which means it's my business and no one else's." Sasuke neared Sakura, their noses barely touching. _

"_Sasuke... tell me why you have that picture of me and... __**him**__?"_

"_What are you talking about? This can't be you... it can't be you... and besides that boy is me."_

"_No it isn't Sasuke… that boy is not you. I am sure of it." Sakura's head dropped down, her eyes cast on the floor._

"_Sakura what are you talking about? I am pretty sure I can tell if it is myself or not. I am myself for one thing." Sasuke took Sakura by the chin and lifted it up to face him. "This is me... okay? That is all you need to know Sakura."_

"_No, Sasuke... you are wrong. This guy in the picture... is the younger version of my ex-boyfriend Sai."_

* * *

**Normal POV**

The room was dead silent as the words _'my ex-boyfriend Sai' _escaped Sakura's mouth. No one spoke up for a few moments, thus causing to room to have more tension. Finally, Sasuke decided to break the silence.

"Sai…. Your e-e-_**ex**_-b-b-boyfriend?" Sasuke tried his best to keep his cool. He just couldn't let the words 'ex-boyfriend' flow out of his mouth. Trying to calm himself down, Sasuke clenched both of his fists.

Sakura couldn't bear to look at Sasuke, so she tilted her head down. She was stunned at how Sasuke spoke, and Sakura couldn't bring herself to answer him. So she just nodded.

"Sai… was THE first boyfriend, and ex-boyfriend I ever had. It all started when I moved back to Konoha

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Sakura walked through the halls of Konoha Middle School. The whole hall was empty expect for one certain pink-haired girl. The school year had already started for everyone, but for Sakura it was her first day of school._

'_Finally, I am back…. After 7 long years.'_

_It had been 7 years since Sakura has lived in Konoha. After the incident with her mother, Sakura was sent away to a foster by the Child Protection Agency. It so happened that the family she was sent to 7 years ago was the same family she was currently living with now, the Hakurei family. That family had been a traveling type of family, going wherever Fuji's countless jobs took him. His current job so happened to be at a company in Konoha. This brings us back to why Sakura is here in the first place_

"_Sakura Haruno, please report to the office. Sakura Haruno, please report to the office."_

_Sakura snapped out of her little daze and began to head towards the office. _

_**BAM!**_

"_Ouch! What the hell? Who put a wall here?" Sakura, unfortunately, wasn't paying attention to where she was going and walked into the wall. She started murmuring profanities and glaring at the wall with anger._

"_Maybe the wall was put there by the contractors. I mean, they DID build this school in the first place. Besides, if you were watching where you were going, you wouldn't have hit the wall." Sakura whipped her head around, trying to find the source of the voice. Sure enough, right in front of her was the source – a painter dude._

_The said guy was sitting on the floor, painting as he leaned against the wall. Sakura forgot her 'glaring' contest with the wall and shifted her glare towards the guy._

"_What the hell? Who the hell asked you?" Sakura glared daggers at the guy, obviously upset. The guy simply chuckled and placed his paintbrush down, averting his eyes from his artwork._

"_I believe you did. I quote, 'Ouch. What the hell. Who put a wall here.' End quote. So obviously, this points to you." The guy closed his notebook and grabbed his paintbrush from the floor. At that moment, Sakura gaped at him. As he got up, Sakura got a MUCH better look at him. _

_The guy looked about 5'6" or 5'7" with a tall, lean posture. He had dark, raven locks that just fell down on his head. His eyes were pitch black and they just made you want to drown in them. The guy's skin was so pale that it almost looked luminescent. He seemed so flawless; so perfect. All in all, he looked beautiful._

"_You should take a picture. It will last much longer. See you around, Ugly." The guy smirked, and walked past the gaping Sakura. It took a few moments for Sakura to register what the guy had said to her, and just when she turned around to give the guy a beating, he was nowhere in sight._

'_**OMG… he's gone!! Dammit! You really should have took a picture!'**_

'_Why should I?'_

'_**Because he is F-I-N-E, FINE!'**_

'_Like I would… and he is not hot!'_

'_**I never said he was hot, I said FINE… so you think he is hot now?'**_

'_WHAT?! I DO NOT!'_

'_**Sure…. I bet you think he's hot like Sa-kun.'**_

'_Sa-kun? That can't be Sa-kun…'_

'_**I never said he WAS Sa-kun… but now that you think about it… he DOES look a little like Sa-kun. Maybe we CAN keep our promise to him!'**_

'… _Is that really you, Sa-kun?'_

* * *

"_WHAT THE HELL?! Why is that, that… JERK my guide? Sarutobi-sensei! This isn't right!" Sakura slammed her hands onto principal Sarutobi desk. She was clearly upset that the guy she met in the hallway, who was oh-so-rude to her, was going to be her guide… for the rest of the year._

"_Watch your language Sakura. And the 'jerk' you are referring to is named Sai. He is part of the welcoming committee and it is required that every member to welcome at least one new student during their whole term. It so happens that Sai is the last one to complete this task. Besides, I bet that you two will be great friends." Sarutobi chuckled at Sakura as she started to yell at Sai for being such a 'jerk-head'._

_Sai sat there, just smiling at Sakura, only speaking up once in awhile. And when he did speak up, it was only with witty comebacks and LOTS of insults._

"_Ah.. kids these days. Now come on, why don't you kids get on out of here. And Sai, show Sakura around the school and get her accustomed to the routines around here." Sai stood up and walked towards the door. He paused for a bit, and turned his head towards Sakura._

"_You coming or what Ugly?"_

"_WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Sakura ran after Sai as he dashed out of the door. Sarutobi chuckled once again at his students' antics._

"_Don't tease her to much Sai!"_

* * *

"_Sakura…. Go out with me…." Sai stood in front of Sakura, his face adorned with a serious expression. _

_Sakura and Sai had been getting a lot closer ever since their first encounter with each other. Sure, Sai would be teasing Sakura, and Sakura would be hurting Sai, but they had a bond with one another. It was then one day, while they were working together on a project at Sakura's house that Sai suddenly popped up the question._

_Sakura was speechless as the words left Sai's mouth. Her body stiffened up, and she was numb. Sai noticed this and walked over to Sakura. Extending out his arms, he embraced her._

"_Please Sakura... go out with me… I have NEVER felt this way with any other girl. You are the only one that makes me weak in the knees. The only girl that I am worried over when she is not there on time. The only girl who I have feelings for. Please… Sakura…" Sai tightened his hold on Sakura while laying his head on her shoulder._

"_S-S-S-Sai…"_

"_What is it, Sakura?'_

"_Y-Y-Yes…. I'll go out with you…" Sakura blushed as she returned the hug Sai initiated. Sai smirked to himself._

'_Everything is going to plan….'_

* * *

"_Sai-kun!" Sakura quickly ran over to where her boyfriend was and gave him a hug from behind. "Hey, Sai-kun… guess what day it is! It's our month – who's this Sai-kun?"_

_Sakura slowly retreated her arms as soon as she saw him with another girl. Sai turned around, looking surprised to see Sakura in front of him._

"_Oh… um this is my friend… __Tsubasa Hikaru.. She's .. um…. __new to this school and my… uh…. committee is making me.. uh… be her guide since I did .. um…. so well with you…" Sai stood there, nervousness gleaming in his eyes. Sakura just looked at him, and being the naïve girl she was, believed what he said._

"_Oh, okay! Well, then I won't keep you from your job. I'll give you your present later!" Sakura quickly ran, waving goodbye to the pair. Once she was out of sight, Sai turned back to his companion. _

"_Now where was I before we were so rudely interrupted…" Sai wrapped his arms around Hikaru as she returned the favor. _

"_I believe we were here…" Hikaru raised her head and neared her lips towards Sai's._

"_Sai-kun, why… why were you kissing her? I thought you guys were just friends… why?" Sakura stood in front of Sai, tears streaming down her face. She had just seen Sai and the new girl Hikaru lip locking. It had been 3 months since she first met Hikaru with Sai. 3 months in which she was together with Sai. Today was going to be their fifth month anniversary too…._

"_Sakura-chan… please believe me when I tell you that SHE was the one that kissed me. I didn't see it coming at all. It just happened. Please believe me." Sai walked up to Sakura and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sakura continued crying, this time on Sai's shoulder._

'_I'll believe him… he would never do anything to hurt me…'_

'_**Sakura! Are you just going to forgive just like that? What if he's lying?'**_

'_No… he wouldn't… he cares too much for me… and the look in his eyes just tells me… he is telling the truth.'_

'_**Sakura….'**_

* * *

"_Hey pay up now... It's been 6 long months. I was with Sakura for 6 months and I want my payment." Sai stood up with his hand out, obviously wanting the money._

"_Did you meet the requirements I set for you?"_

"_I did. I made sure that the 'committee' would assign me to guide Sakura since they knew in advance she was coming to school. I got closer to her by teasing her and making fun of her whenever I can. Eventually, I asked her out, and of course she agreed. I cheated on her like you told me to, and lied __**really **__well so that she would still be with me. I even made her be cruel to her classmates and become a bitch as a bonus. I did everything you asked me to do, and now I want my payment… Ino."_

_Ino Yamanaka stepped out from out of the shadow, her lackeys trailing behind her. "Alright Sai. I'll give you your payment. But remember, you need to BREAK HER HEART. I see how she looks at you everyday; obviously she is in love with you. Break up with her, and you better do it in front of everyone."_

"_Tsk… I knew you hated her, but why so much?" Sai took the money that Ino held in her hands and stuck it into his pockets. He casually leaned against the wall, waiting for Ino to reply._

"_She took everything away from me... especially Sa-kun… He was my friend first, and then they met… and she took him from me… I'm finally going to give her what she deserves for stealing __**MY **__Sa-kun…"_

"_Wow… you really are the queen bitch…" Sai smirked as Ino flipped him off playfully. "Now when should I break up with her? I gotta plan it all out and make sure that it's a HUGE break up… Ah so troublesome…."_

"_You don't need to do it Sai... I'll do it instead." Sai and Ino turned around and saw Sakura standing there in front of them. Her head was down, but you can tell she was really upset due to her tear-stained face. _

"_Sakura! What are you doing here... Did you hear anything?" Sai pushed himself off the wall and walked towards Sakura. _

"_I heard enough to know that I was fooled… you just used me, and I'm ending it now. We are over, Sai!" Sakura ran out of the room, her tears falling down her face non-stop. Ino and Sai just stood there, watching the pink-haired girl run._

"_Che… well, I could just spread a rumor about her to make up for that pitiful break-up. Maybe something along the lines of you catching her cheating on you. That way EVERYONE would hate her." Ino flipped her hair and stalked out of the room, her associates following behind._

"_Whatever… I'd better get back to Hikaru... We're going to be late to the restaurant tonight…"_

* * *

"_Hey did you hear.. Sakura Haruno was caught cheating on Sai."_

"_I know! I heard that Sai was going to give her roses or something and he saw her kissing another man outside the flower shop."_

"_Really? I thought that Sai caught her going to a bar to hook up with some guys when supposedly she was going to go to her sick grandma."_

"_Oh I heard that! But what I mostly heard was that Sai walked in on Sakura and Naruto doing __**it**__.__'_

"_I bet __**that's **__true.. she does spend a lot of time with that blondie…"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Ne... Sakura-chan... ignore these comments okay? They are just all BITCHES." Naruto glared at all the girls and guys talking shit about Sakura. Everyone turned away in disgust as the two walked by. _

"_It's okay Naruto…. I'm fine..." Sakura continued to walk down the hall, trying to ignore all the bad comments people were saying about her._

'_I'm never going to fall for another guy again… that way, I won't get hurt anymore... never again...'_

* * *

**Author's Note: **well there you have it. 2 months later, and THIS is all I can come up with… well I am terribly sorry for this terrible chapter… siiigh… I AM sorry…. Well I will try and make it better, but I won't promise anything. What I can promise is that I will be updating more often! It's summer time so more updates, and by the end of this summer.. I will probably have a new story all written out!! –hinthint- anyways…. To help me decide which story I should write/post up next… I need YOU to vote on poll on my profile!! Please and thank you!!

P.S. review? Maybe? Possibly? Think about please?

Thanks,

asianangelgirl


	14. Close to You

See I told you I would update sooner : Maybe I will update every Friday or so… maybe, maybe not… I'll update it sooner than normal which I think is good… Anyways, I think there has been too many surprises coming up so you know what I'll do

So I updated sooner! See!! It didn't take me TWO months to update this story!! It might take a few weeks for me to update though since I am also writing two other stories as well, _Cherry Blossom and Avenger _(the one-shots) and _Is it Hate or Is it Love? _(the one that was in HIATUS for a long time ..) Still I am updating and I hope that I will continue to update faster!!

Thanks to

**kasplosion**

**Miss Mary Sue**

**twilight-crescent-moon**

for the encouraging reviews! Thanks a bunch! Now on with the story, and BACK to the Sasuke and Sakura moments :

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto EVER, but I do own this… uh… umm.. grabs random object these M&Ms! Wooh!

**Beta-Reader: **Miss Mary Sue

**IMPORTANT: **For the sake of the story, please read this. Later on in this chapter, I will request that you will put on a song to listen. Please do that to set the mood. Wait for the lyrics in the song playing to start before you start reading. And since I put lyrics in here too, just read at your normal pace. Please don't try to read the lyrics at the same pace of the song. It will kind of ruin the mood. Well you don't have to play the song but you can if you want to! Thanks for reading this rant thingy :3

* * *

**Promise**

**by: asianangelgirl**

**Chapter 14: **_**Close to You**_

* * *

_**Last time on "Promise":**_

"_Hey did you hear.. Sakura Haruno was caught cheating on Sai."_

"_I know! I heard that Sai was going to give her roses or something and he saw her kissing another man outside the flower shop."_

"_Really? I thought that Sai caught her going to a bar to hook up with some guys when supposedly she was going to go to her sick grandma."_

"_Oh I heard that! But what I mostly heard was that Sai walked in on Sakura and Naruto doing __**it**__'_

"_I bet __**that's **__true.. she does spend a lot of time with that blondie…"_

"_yeah…"_

"_Ne.. Sakura-chan.. ignore these comments okay? They are just all BITCHES" Naruto glared at all the girls and guys talking shit about Sakura. Everyone just turned away as the two walked by. _

"_It's okay Naruto…. I'm fine..." Sakura continued walking down the hall, trying to ignore all the bad comments people were saying about her._

'_I'm never going to fall for another guy again… This isn't going to happen.. ever again...'_

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sakura finished telling Sasuke everything about Sai. She was shaking all over; the unwanted memories were flooding back to her.

'_Every time... every time I remember what he did, it hurts me soo much... makes me feel weak...'_

Suddenly, Sakura felt a pair of arms circling her waist. She looked up to see it was none other than Sasuke. Sakura just stood there awkwardly with Sasuke hugging her. Eventually, the girl raised her hands from her sides and returned the hug.

"Sakura... I never knew..." Sasuke squeezed Sakura tighter, finally understanding the other side of her. The two stayed in that position for a while, the both enjoying each other's warmth.

That is, until Sakura's loud outburst.

"SHIT! SASUKE!! WE HAVE SCHOOL!!" Sakura released Sasuke from her hands and started running around the house looking for her things. Sasuke stood there staring at that the pink-haired girl tumbling room to room.

"SASUKE!! I SLEPT IN MY UNIFORM!! AND I DON'T HAVE A SPARE!! DAMMIT SASUKE!! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BRING ME TO YOUR HOUSE!! I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL, AND IT'S ONLY THE SECOND DAY!! SHIIIIIIT!" Sakura started running up the stairs, shouting profanities to herself. "I'm going to borrow your uniform!!"

Sasuke just chuckled at the girl as he went into the kitchen to make some breakfast.

'_**Hey Sasuke... when are you going to tell her that there is no school today?'**_

'_Maybe I'll tell her later, when she runs outside the door.'_

'_**You are an evil man, you know that?'**_

'_Yes I know. But it's not my fault that Sakura forgot today was Sunday. I don't understand why school started on Saturday in the first place.' (1)_

'_**Who cares? We have a day off so we should make the best of it.'**_

'_We should... Things are going to be interesting from now on...'_

* * *

"Dammit Sasuke. Why didn't you tell me earlier that today was Sunday?" Sakura walked back into Sasuke's apartment and plopped herself onto the couch. Sasuke trailed behind chuckling at what happened beforehand.

Sakura had gotten dressed and ran out the door. Being so focused on getting to school, Sakura didn't see the little kid walking on the path in front of her. Unfortunately, Sakura realized they were going to crash into each other... at the time they made contact. The poor kid didn't know that he was going to be squashed by a strange girl with bubblegum pink hair running towards school. If he had known, then he would have stayed in bed.

"The poor kid... You are lucky that I grabbed your shirt just before you had your whole body on top of him..." Sasuke took a seat next to Sakura and flipped the T.V. remote on. Sakura glared at Sasuke, angry with him for more than one reason.

"If you had told me that today was Sunday in the first place, then I wouldn't have run into the poor kid. But noooo, you just had to have your fun didn't you? You're a dickhead you know?" Sakura crossed her arms and stared at the T.V. Sasuke just turned on, but she just flipped it off. Sasuke feigned a hurt look and placed a hand over his heart.

"A dickhead, Sakura? Is that what you think of your savior? I am hurt, Sakura, really hurt." Sakura just shot another glare at Sasuke and stuck her tongue out at him. "Be careful Sakura. If you keep sticking your tongue out like I might do _**things**_ to it."

Sakura's eyes widened and she immediately withdrew her tongue back into her mouth. With one look at Sakura's face, Sasuke emitted a small chuckle.

"SASUKE!! OH MY GOD!! YOU CHUCKLED!!" Sakura snapped out of her shocked phase and suddenly jumped onto Sasuke. She lowered her head down towards Sasuke until they were just a few inches apart from contact.

"Sakura... can you umm... move?" Sasuke shifted uncomfortably under Sakura. Instead of shifting off of Sasuke, Sakura continued to lean towards Sasuke, 'inspecting' him. Doing so caused Sasuke's arm to hit the play button on his CD player.

(A/N: Play the song _Close to You_ by the Carpenters to really get the mood going. thanks :3)

_Why do birds suddenly appear  
Every time you walk near?  
Just like me they long to be close to you..._

Sakura suddenly realized what she was doing, so she abruptly got up. Sasuke took this moment to get up and collect himself. Both had a light blush on their cheeks, and they scooted farther away from each other. There was now at least 2 feet of space between the two of them.

_Why do stars, fall down from the sky  
Every time you, walk by...  
Just like me, they long to be close to you..._

Sasuke glanced over to the blushing Sakura to see her fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

'_**Cute... So cute.'**_

'_For once, I actually agree with you... She's pretty cute.'_

'_**Come on Sasuke! Make a move!'**_

'_Maybe I should.'_

'_**GO GO GO! DO SOMETHING!'**_

Sasuke stared off into the distance, contemplating on what he should do next.

_On the day that you were born the angels got together  
And decided to create a dream come true  
So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair  
And golden starlight in your eyes of blue (2)_

Sakura stopped fiddling with her shirt and looked over to Sasuke. She saw that Sasuke was deep in thought, staring off into the distance. Suddenly, Sakura brought her hands up and touched Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke instantly responded to the touch and whipped his head around. In front of him was a Sakura that was no longer blushing. This Sakura was different... she had something in her eyes that Sasuke could not identify.

_That is why all the girls in town  
Follow you all around  
Just like me, they long to be Close to you._

"Sasuke..." Sakura whispered Sasuke's name as if it was the last thing she was going to say. Sasuke brought up his hand and placed them upon Sakura's. Both of them stared intently at each other, eyes never breaking contact.

"Sakura..." Sasuke wrapped his other arm around Sakura's petite waist. Sakura showed no signs of trying to escape, so Sasuke pulled her even closer to him.

'_**Oh my god Sakura... I never knew you had it in you… what's going on?'**_

'_I don't know… This is wrong, I shouldn't be doing this... but this feels so right..'_

'_**Who cares about that? Keep it going! Maybe go even farther!'**_

'_Maybe I'll take that into consideration...'_

The two were no longer separated by two feet of space. They were so close that if someone had walked in right then, that person might have had the wrong idea about them.

_On the day that you were born the angels got together  
And decided to create a dream come true  
So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair  
And golden starlight in your eyes of blue_

Sakura started to caress Sasuke's cheek with her other hand. Unconsciously, the two started moving closer and closer. Sakura was basically sitting on Sasuke's lap, both her hands placed against his cheeks. Sasuke had withdrawn the hand that was on Sakura's hand and wrapped it around her waist as well.

_That is why all the girls in town  
Follow you all around  
Just like me, they long to be Close to you…  
Just like me, they long to be, Close to you... _

_(A/N: end the song after this last line is said. If you don't you'll go into the chorus of lah, ah, ah, ah, ah and it will ruin the mood... ..)_

'_Sakura...'_

'_Sasuke...'_

Sakura tilted her head up and neared her face towards Sasuke. Using her hands, Sakura slowly brought Sasuke's face down to hers. Inch by inch, Sakura got closer and closer to Sasuke's face. Sasuke inched forward as well, deciding to meet her halfway. Soon, the two shared a chaste kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note: **See I updated, cause it's summer time and I have nothing else better to do than write. I am currently babysitting my cousin, and there is NO INTERNET at my aunt's house… T.T that sucks, but that allows me to write more. LOTS more. SO hopefully I will have a bunch of files saved up and ready to get uploaded. Maybe I'll make lots of chapters so that when I go back to school, I can just upload XDDD anyways, hope that you enjoyed the chapter and I would love to hear your opinions!! :3

(1) For some of you who may not know, I believe that in Japan school has 6 days of school. Monday – Saturday. I don't know when what the real day school starts, but for the sake of the story, it starts on Saturday.

(2) Okay, I know that the songs says '_So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair And golden starlight in your eyes of blue'. _Meaning the guy has blonde hair and blue eyes. Obviously Sasuke doesn't have any of these qualities... but for the sake of the story, ignore that part.. Just go into the mood the song sets for you. Mostly the "Close to You" part.

P.S. review? Maybe? Possibly? Think about please? ;

Thanks,

asianangelgirl

(OH YEAH!! MY POLL IS ENDING SOON!! SO PLEASE VOTE ON THE NEXT STORY FOR ME TO WRITE!! HURRY GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE!! BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!! GOOO!! Please?) :


	15. Realization

Erm... COUGH. Hi? Im sorta back? Teehee... I know that it's been like 6 months since I updated but, now I'm updating! WOOH!! After so long too. Well I'm updating because my friend is updating her fic [; I guess I'll be uploading more? I NEED TO FINISH UP THIS STORY O: im kinda dead with ideas for a bit... so I will go reread everything and yeah.... FINALS are done, so I should be doing something... hmmmm anyways! CONTINUE TO SUPPORT MEH [:

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Reviews make me think that my story is worth writing endless days for!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I will never own Naruto, but in my dreams I do!!! –shot– okay! I will NEVER own Naruto, even in my dreams... TT_TT

**Beta-Reader: **Miss Mary Sue

**Promise**

**by: asianangelgirl**

**Chapter 15: Realization**

_**Last time on "Promise":**_

'_Sakura.......'_

'_Sasuke......'_

_Sakura tilted her head up and neared her face t owards Sasuke. Using her hands, Sakura slowly brought Sasuke's face down to hers. Inch by inch, Sakura got closer and closer to Sasuke's face. Sasuke inched forward as well, deciding to meet her halfway. Soon, the two shared a chaste kiss__._

_Let's gather round the campfire  
and sing the campfire song  
The C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song  
If you don't think we'd sing any faster well you're wrong  
But it helps if you just sing a long  
BUM, BUM, BUM......._

Sakura was sitting on Sasuke's couch watching _Spongebob Squarepants; _the episode with the sea bear. It had been an hour since Sakura and Sasuke kissed, and it was _really _awkward between the two of them.

_Sakura pulled away and stared into Sasuke's onyx eyes. Both had an evident blush adorning their faces and were flustered from the previous events. They quickly got away from each other and both sat on opposite sides of the couch, away from one another._

"_Um....."_

"_I gotta..."_

"_Yeah.. you go do..."_

"_Okay..." Sasuke quickly got up, walked towards his room, and into his bathroom for a cold shower. The door slammed shut and Sakura took this moment to run into the kitchen for a cold glass of water._

'I can't believe I kissed Sasuke....'

'**Daaaang he was such an AWESOME kisser.... let's do it again!!'**

'No! We will NOT kiss him again, do you hear me? We will not kiss him!'

'**Sure, sure.. that's what you thought BEFORE, and you still kissed him!'**

'That's a DIFFERENT story.'

'**How? You kissed him when you said you wouldn't, and I bet you'll kiss him again. You know you want to!'**

'I DO NOT!!'

'**Lies! LIES LIES LIES!!!! LIEEEEEEEEESSS!!!**

'...... I hate you.... '

'**Aww don't be like that Sakura!!!'**

'I'm not talking to you....'

'**Saaaaakuraaaaa!'**

'.....'

_Sasuke stood in his shower, drenching himself in cold water. The raven haired teen tried to rid of all bad thoughts he had in his head and failed at stopping his blush from growing._

'Ugh... I kissed her. I KISSED her...'

'**It's not like we haven't kissed her before. We did yesterday a few times if you don't remember. Like when she was talking too much and we silenced her, and then in the hallway. Oh yeah, we also teased her quite a bit too!'**

'I know that. I mean I kissed her while showing emotions. I'm getting attached to her... She was just supposed to be the girl I used to get my fangirls away.'

'**My god... I thought that you forgot about that! Just admit it, you don't want to use her anymore. You, WE, have **_**feelings**_** for her.'**

'No... I shouldn't HAVE feelings for her... I would be breaking my promise to _her._'

'_**Her? **_**You bring her up NOW when you have a hottie, McHottie sitting downstairs on YOUR couch?'**

'Yes... I made a promise to _her_, and I am not going to break it.'

'**Have you ever thought that Sakura MIGHT be **_**her**_**?'**

'... What? That can't be!'

'**Think about! Remember when she saw the picture of you and **_**her?**_** In fact, now that I think about it.... that ISN'T us in the picture. IT is **_**her **_**and=2 0HIM. How could I not notice it sooner?! STUPID... wait... why DIDN'T YOU realize it?'**

'What the hell are you talking about?'

'**Okay get ready for the long explanation... when we were young we had a best friend, and it was a girl with pink hair (coincidence with Sakura I think not). One day she told us that she was moving and we were seriously angry that she was leaving us. This other kid was making fun of her and she got all angry at him so she yelled at him. Kaa-san thought that it was US and not **_**him**_** so she took a picture of them. (HOW could she mistaken us for HIM?) **_**She **_**was20leaving in a few minutes too so we got so angry we stole that picture of HIM and **_**her. **_**(1)**__**But **_**she**_** followed us and then that was when we made the promise. Then **_**she **_**had to leave, and we bidded our goodbyes...'**

'**Phew... that was the longest I ever talked... so now do you get it?'**

'I still don't get how Sakura fits into this.'

'**MY GOD! Do I have to spell it out for you? Okay, SAKURA is the pink haired girl we made the promise to. Sai is the stupid guy that Sakura was yelling at back then but that doesn't matter. SAKURA IS THE GIRL!**

'......... It can't be..... Sakura is her???'

'**DING DING DING GENIUS!!! Sakura is the girl we promised that we would never fall=2 0in love with anyone else and we would love ONLY her!!!'**

Sakura continued to watch T.V. even as she heard Sasuke descend down the stairs. Sasuke had just finished his _long, long _cold shower and he was hungry.

'_I still can't believe that Sakura was the girl we made that promise to...'_

'_**You can believe it!!! Daaang, we have very good taste in women even back then. Who would have known that little Sakura would grow up into this beautiful blossom?'**_

'_Wait.. we might be wrong.. We haven't heard it from her side so we aren't a hundred percent true.'_

'_**... Are you seriously saying that? I mean seriously, do you really think that there is another pink haired girl in the WORLD that we could have made a promise like that to?'**_

'_She might have dyed her hair'_

'_**Do you really believe that?'**_

'_... No....'_

'_**Then there you have it!'**_

'_I say we confront her about it...'_

'_**NO! If you do it now, RIGHT AFTER THE KISS, things are going to get even more complicated. Trust me okay... DON'T do it.'**_

'_Fine...'_

Sasuke grabbed a few tomatoes, cheese, ham, turkey, and mayonnaise from the fridge and placed them on the counter next to the knife, cutting board, and sliced bread. Remembering that there was a pinkette sitting in his living room, Sasuke walked out of the kitchen and leaned against the pillar.

"Sakura, what do you want on your sandwich?"

Sakura looked up from the T.V. and turned towards Sasuke, only to look away with a blush on her face. "Go put on a shirt first. No one wants to see your flabby stomach..."

_'**FLABBY? He has a freakin' 6 pack! Flabby is a LIE!' **_The inner Sakura accused.

'_Whatever...'_

'_**6 PACK!! I do like abs on my man –drools-'**_

'_SHUT UP!'_

Sasuke just smirked as he realized what the REAL meanings behind SakuraE2s words were. He casually strolled over to Sakura and grabbed her wrist, bringing her up from the couch. Sasuke kept his hold and dragged Sakura towards the kitchen. "This is MY house, so I can do whatever I want, and that includes not wearing a shirt. Heck, I could walk around naked if I wanted to, but I'm not gonna do that. You might try and ravish me like a fangirl."

"Hell no. Who would want to bed the biggest egotistical, jerky, bastard of the millennium?"

"Apparently the whole female population, and some gays and bisexuals." At that thought, Sasuke shuddered, causing Sakura to laugh. Sasuke looked at her out of the corner of his eyes and smirked.

"Whatever... They're probably on drugs or something. No one in their right mind would want to do something so stupid."

"Sure, Sure... Now what do you want on your sandwich?"

Sakura smiled, walked over to the supplies, and began making her sandwich. The two actually felt happy for having each other around; it was nice having company with a _normal _person. Fangirls and Naruto weren't always the best have around (mostly fangirls). Sure, they would be teasing and shouting comebacks back and forth, but at least they were having fun. No feelings of hatred were pent up between the two anymore.

'_I enjoy having Sasuke around... am I starting to like him?'_

'_**I think so.. but what about Sai, the guy that broke your heart?'**_

=0 A

'_Maybe Sasuke won't be like that... Maybe...'_

'_**How about the promise we made with Sa-kun?'**_

'_That promise? I'll still keep it, but it might change if I keep spending time with Sasuke...'_

'_**We'll just have to wait and see don't we?'**_

'_Yeah.....'_

_-_

_-_

_-_

'_Sasuke Uchiha.... I think I'm falling for you...' _

**Author's Note: **Whew.. that was a nice chapter don't you think? Even though it was kind of shorter than normal... Still, you're learning a lot these past few chapters aren't you? XDD But don't worry, I still have some surprises in store for you, and the only way to know them is to keep on reading this story!! –hinthint- I think that this chapter cleared the air a bit and allowed you to understand more... but it leaves many possibilities in the future!!! We will just

have to wait and see now don't we :]

(1) So Sasuke stole the picture because he wanted to be the last person to be in a picture with Sakura. Weird, I know, but he wanted to be the last person to have the final memory before Sakura moved. But Sai stole that from him and he got so angry that he stole the picture so that HE has a momentum.

So that's it for chapter 15 of _Promise_! I just hope that I will gain back some readers somehow.. but for those who read this, I am happy that you read it!!! At least some people still like reading this :]

Thanks,

asianangelgirl


End file.
